Sesshomaru's Children
by MomsDarkSecret
Summary: Sesshomaru's companion Rin has grown up and become the mother of his children, but when his past causes trouble for her and the children, Inuyasha and his companions must step in to help. COMPLETED.
1. Absolute Love

**Disclaimer: **The characters Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken are borrowed from _Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale_, by the incomparable Rumiko Takahashi. Sesshomaru's children were all invented by me.

**Summary**: Several years have passed and Rin has grown up. She has remained with Sesshomaru as his servant and companion, and in due course becomes his lover. She becomes pregnant and Sesshomaru leaves her in a house in the mountains to raise the child, but he doesn't abandon her. He returns regularly to visit her and the children they keep having together. But while Sesshomaru is away, trouble finds Rin, and Inuyasha and his companions must step in to save her and protect Sesshomaru's children.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Absolute Love

Rin never really thought about the passage of time. The seasons changed, but all that meant was that sometimes she got cold at night without a fire and sometimes she did not. She did notice that her body was changing. Some of the changes were inconvenient, like the bleeding that happened every month, but others were not. She loved the fact that she was now tall enough to look into Sesshomaru's golden eyes by just tilting her head back slightly. His face was so beautiful, she would sometimes just lie on the ground and stare at him, when she really should have been sleeping. She loved Sesshomaru absolutely. He was the center of her world and the reason for her existence.

Sometimes he would leave her and go off by himself, or with Jaken, but that never made Rin unhappy, because he always came back for her. Always. She was happy to wait for him, because he would tell her to wait, and Rin was happy doing whatever Sesshomaru told her to do.

He was away at the moment. Rin didn't know why. He seldom told her why he was leaving before he left, or what he had been doing when he returned, and Rin never asked him. She just assumed that if Sesshomaru wanted her to know, he would tell her. But he had not taken Jaken with him this time, which was probably just as well, because Jaken was ill. Rin could not remember another time when Jaken had been ill. Apparently, neither could Jaken, because he was a terrible patient.

"Rin!" Jaken whined loudly. "The fire has burned too low! I'm freezing!" He clutched his blanket up under his chin, shivering in the cool night air. "And I'm thirsty!"

Rin poured water into a cup for him and helped him sit up to drink it. "The water is cool," she said. "It should soothe your throat."

"What good is that?" Jaken complained. "My head is pounding and all my joints ache."

"You just have a cold, Jaken," Rin replied. She put more wood on the fire. There were only a few sticks left. "I need to get more firewood."

"Don't leave me!" Jaken cried. "What if I need something?"

"I'll only be a few minutes," Rin said. "I'll leave the water right here where you can reach it. You don't want the fire to go out, do you?"

Jaken shuddered. "No!"

"All right then. I'll be right back. Try to get some sleep." Rin set off into the trees to find more firewood. She returned with an armload of branches and twigs to find Sesshomaru standing over Jaken, who was sound asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed. "I am so happy to see you."

"Hello, Rin," Sesshomaru replied in his low, beautiful voice. "What is wrong with Jaken?"

"He has a cold, my lord. He has been ill for three days."

"Interesting."

"He is not a good patient. He complains a lot."

"That does not surprise me."

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"No thank you." Sesshomaru took off his armor and swords and sat down with his back to a tree, well away from Jaken.

Rin dropped the firewood into her pile and knelt down next to Sesshomaru. "You were gone for a long time, my lord."

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're back." She put her head on his knee, her hand resting lightly on his shin. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and Rin smiled happily. Moments like this were the greatest joy of her life. She said nothing, content simply to be with him.

"Rin."

She sat up and looked at him. "Yes, my lord?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak. He just looked at her. His eyes held hers in a gaze that took Rin's breath away. Aching desire welled up inside her. It happened more and more often now, whenever Sesshomaru looked at her like this, that Rin would find herself consumed with desire for him. It was so hard not to touch him when she felt like this.

"What do you want, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

Rin drew in a ragged breath. "I would like to kiss you, my lord," she replied in complete honesty. It never occurred to her not to tell him what she was feeling.

"You may do so."

Rin was stunned, but she didn't hesitate. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his. She was surprised by how warm and soft his lips were. She lingered in the kiss, savoring the scent of his skin, wishing she dared to put her arms around him. She drew away reluctantly and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, my lord," she whispered.

He touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Why do you stay with me, Rin?"

"Because I love you, my lord." Once again, it did not occur to her to say anything other than the truth.

Sesshomaru regarded her silently for several moments. Then he slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her gently toward him. Rin leaned against him and kissed him again, more deeply this time. She put her arms around his waist as he embraced her with his one arm. Excitement and joy set Rin's pulse racing. Her body craved things she didn't understand, inspired by the taste and the scent of him. Her senses were filled with him. The chilliness of the night air was chased away by the heat in her blood.

Frightened by her own feelings, Rin pulled her lips away and buried her face in his hair. The musky scent made her heart pound.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered breathlessly, "I want… I want…" She couldn't finish the thought. She didn't know what she wanted.

"I know what you want, Rin," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear. "I will give it to you." He rolled her onto her back, his body lying partly on top of hers. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply. Rin clung to him. His touch set her on fire. "Untie your robe," he commanded softly.

Rin complied, using just one hand since the other was pinned underneath him. He pushed her robe open, exposing her body to the night air. But she wasn't cold for long. Sesshomaru pushed her legs apart and moved on top of her. She hadn't seen him undo his trousers, but she realized he must have when she felt him begin to penetrate her. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Rin."

Rin opened her eyes and stared into his golden gaze as he took her. It hurt at first, but only for a short while. Soon, the steady movement of him inside her became the most wonderful feeling she had ever known, beyond anything she could have imagined. She clutched his shoulders and cried out as her body was flooded with pleasure.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. "Oh!"

Sesshomaru moaned softly and put his head down beside hers. His breath warmed her ear. He lay like that for a long moment and Rin held him joyfully. Not even in her deepest dreams had anything this wonderful ever happened to her.

After a moment, Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes, my lord!" Rin smiled happily. "It makes me happy to be close to you."

"I know." Sesshomaru moved off of her and resumed his seat against the tree. "You may make food for me now."

"Yes, my lord." Rin closed her robe and tied the sash as she went to get food from their supplies. She hummed happily to herself as she worked. Now she had everything she could ever have wanted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rin was very happy. Although in general Sesshomaru's habits didn't change that much, every now and then he would send Jaken off on an errand for a day or two and then Sesshomaru would be intimate with her. Rin loved it when he embraced her. It felt wonderful just being close to him; having intercourse with him left her ecstatic.

Months passed, but as usual, Rin didn't really notice. It got warmer and the nights were shorter. Normally, Rin liked the shorter nights, but at those times when Jaken was away, she wished the nights were longer, because it meant more time to make love with Sesshomaru. He would couple with her until she fell asleep, but he wouldn't let her stay awake all night, even if she wanted to.

"Go to sleep now, Rin," he would tell her.

"But I'm not tired, my lord," she would always answer.

"Yes you are." He stroked his fingers through her hair. "Go to sleep. Jaken will not be back for another day."

"Yes my lord."

Of course, she usually was tired. Making love until well past midnight left her exhausted, both from effort and from ecstasy. Sesshomaru's seemingly inexhaustible sex drive brought her to such powerful climaxes that it would take her several minutes to catch her breath. And then he would start moving in her again. It was simply joyous.

But one afternoon while Jaken was away, Sesshomaru regarded Rin in his usual expressionless way and called her to him.

"Rin, I think it is time for you to stop traveling with me."

Rin was crushed. "Oh no, my lord! Please do not leave me behind! I belong with you!"

"Nevertheless, you cannot travel with me anymore."

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. She struggled to keep them from spilling down her cheeks. "How have I displeased you, my lord? I will correct myself. I want to stay with you." A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"You have not displeased me, Rin. I am not punishing you." Another tear collected in her bottom eyelashes and he caught it on his fingertip. "You are with child and I do not care to travel with an infant."

Rin stared at him. "W...with child?" she stammered. "But… how…?"

A hint of a smile touched Sesshomaru's lips at her naiveté. "It is a consequence of our intimacy, Rin."

Rin looked down at her belly in wonder. "A child?" she whispered. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes shining. "Your child?"

"Yes," he said. "I will find a house for you to live in and raise the child."

Rin was torn between heartbreak and joy. The thought of being separated from Sesshomaru filled her with despair. But the knowledge that she had a part of him inside her nearly overwhelmed her with happiness. She did not know what to say.

"I belong with you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said finally in a small forlorn voice.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know. I am not leaving you behind, Rin. I am leaving you in one place."

She gazed into his eyes uncertainly. "You will come back to me?"

"Yes."

In an instant, the despair drained out of her and joy took its place. "I love you, my lord!"

"I know."

When Jaken returned that evening and was informed they would be finding a home for Rin to settle in and raise the child she was expecting, he went ballistic.

"You whore!" Jaken shouted. "What sort of creature are you to lie with any man we pass?! How could you betray our master like this?" He waved his staff wildly and hopped from foot to foot in outrage.

"Be quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly. "The child is mine."

Jaken froze in mid-hop. "Yours?!" His round eyes nearly bulged out of his face with shock. He rounded on Rin. "You dared to touch Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Rin regarded him with amusement. "Are you jealous, Jaken?"

"What?!!!" Jaken nearly screamed. "What do you mean by that?! How dare you imply…!"

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru sounded faintly annoyed. "What I do with Rin is my business and none of your concern."

Jaken immediately dropped to his knees in a deep bow. "Of course, my lord! Forgive me, my lord! It's just…"

"Just what?"

Jaken cringed at the distinct tone of irritation in Sesshomaru's voice. "Nothing, my lord!" he said quickly. "It's none of my business!"

"I am glad you see it that way."

Sesshomaru took Rin to live in a small house in the mountains, not far from the village where his half-brother, Inuyasha, lived. It was really just a cottage, having only three rooms and a small attic. The walls were made of stone and the roof was slate. The front door was made of sturdy oak panels, as were the shutters covering the windows. It was a solidly built house, if a little dusty from disuse. It sat in a high meadow blanketed with scrubby grass and wild flowers. A small, swift stream flowed nearby.

A low stone fence enclosed a rectangle of yard in front of the cottage. A wooden gate with a simple latch gave admittance.

"What is that for?" Rin inquired as they approached.

"That is for your garden," Sesshomaru said. "The fence keeps the rabbits out."

"Oh." Rin thought about that. "Why do the rabbits want into the garden?"

"To eat the vegetables."

"What vegetables?"

Sesshomaru almost smiled. "The ones you will grow to feed yourself and your child."

"I don't know how to grow vegetables, my lord."

"Jaken will teach you."

"Me?!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru regarded him without expression.

"Of course! Yes! Vegetables!" Jaken said with forced excitement. "I can do that!"

Sesshomaru and Jaken stayed with Rin in her new house for nearly two months while they got her settled in. Sesshomaru sent Jaken off on frequent excursions to obtain household items that she needed, like cooking utensils and bedding. And while Jaken was gone, Sesshomaru made love with Rin.

Although it saddened Rin to know that eventually Sesshomaru would leave and it would probably be months before she saw him again, she knew he would come back, so she took comfort in that. But when he and Jaken at last departed, she watched him walk away with a deep sense of loss. She wept after he was gone.

But learning to live in her own house and raise her own food was a challenge and Rin did not want to disappoint Sesshomaru. He expected her to get by on her own and Rin had no intention of failing. He had explained to her what she would need to do when she had her baby, and although she was a little frightened by the thought of doing it alone, she was determined to succeed at this as well. After all, it was Sesshomaru's child, and she looked forward to holding it in her arms.

She had the baby on a cold winter day with snow falling outside her shuttered windows. It took her all day and it was a lot of work, but in the end, she lay in front of her fireplace nursing her infant daughter.

Sesshomaru arrived the next day, strolling through the snowfall as if it were a beautiful summer day.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried when he opened the door and stepped inside. She hurried to put her arms around him.

"I see you are already finished," he said.

"Yes! Come and see." She led him to the little bassinet she'd woven from the bark of trees she had collected whenever she'd gone out to get firewood. The infant girl slept peacefully in her swaddling. "I call her Sonnemaru."

Sesshomaru squatted down and gazed at the baby. "She looks like my brother," he said quietly. "No doubt it is because she is a half-demon, like him."

"I think she's very pretty," Rin said proudly. "She has your face."

Sesshomaru lifted the baby's fluffy silver curls away from her forehead and noted the purple crescent-shaped birthmark centered there. "Yes, she has." He stood up. "How do you feel, Rin?"

"I'm fine, my lord. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Will you stay for a while?"

"Yes."

Rin smiled happily. Sesshomaru had come back to her, as he had said he would. This new life would not be so bad, as long as Sesshomaru always came back.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Sesshomaru returned to visit Rin every few months and would usually stay for a few weeks. He would always sleep with her during these visits and Rin was blissfully happy. Jaken was utterly scandalized and would sleep outside the house, if it was warm enough, rather than listen to them enjoying each other.

About two years after Sonnemaru was born, Rin gave birth to twin sons, whom she named Kebakushin and Massenmaru. The boys looked even more like their father than Sonnemaru. They had the same eyes and the same purple stripes on either side of their little faces. Only the little silver ears sticking up from their manes of silvery hair distinguished them from Sesshomaru.

Just over a year and a half later, Rin gave birth to another daughter. Little Koshitenba did not have any of her father's facial markings, but her sweet face was a beautifully feminine version of his. But like her siblings, she had little silver dog ears just like her uncle's.

Rin loved her children dearly, but she always made them sit quietly and not bother Sesshomaru when he visited. If it was warm, she would send them out to play in the garden. She knew that Sesshomaru did not get along with his half-demon brother and she recognized the resemblance between her children and Inuyasha. She did not want that resemblance to turn Sesshomaru against them, so she tried to keep them out of his sight as much as possible during his visits.

The children were curious about their father, naturally, but they obeyed their mother and did not bother him, although she could see the wistfulness in their eyes when they looked at him.

Late one winter, not long after Sonnemaru's eighth birthday, Sesshomaru left Jaken with Rin and went off without explanation. Rin was used to this and thought nothing of it, but Jaken was upset at being left behind.

"Why can't I accompany you, Lord Sesshomaru?" he begged. "What if you need me?"

"I won't need you this time, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied. His beautiful face, as always, was expressionless. "Stay here with Rin."

"But, my lord!" Jaken exclaimed. He sounded whiny to Rin.

Sesshomaru walked away without another word and Jaken plopped down in the half-melted snow dejectedly.

"This is your fault!" Jaken accused Rin angrily. "He never used to leave me behind until you came along."

"So?" Rin said with a shrug. "Lord Sesshomaru does as he pleases and we are fortunate to serve him."

After a few weeks, though, Rin began to wish that Sesshomaru had taken Jaken with him. Jaken spent most of his time sitting around moping, whenever he was not sniping at her for being the cause of his misery. It didn't help that the children, especially the boys, teased him unmercifully, frequently stealing his two-faced staff and hiding it from him.

Today had been especially bad, with the entire household in such an uproar that Rin had banished the children into their small bedroom while she and Jaken sat in front of the fire in the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this," Jaken complained bitterly. "I should be with Lord Sesshomaru."

"I wish you were, too," Rin grumbled uncharitably. "Can't you at least act like you're older than my six-year-olds?"

"What!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Hush!" Rin said suddenly. "I hear something." She went to the front door and opened it. Six burly men on horseback were riding across the meadow toward the house. They saw her standing in the doorway and shouted, spurring their horses forward. Rin closed the door quickly. "Jaken, I need you to hide the children!"

"Hide them? Hide them where?"

"Anywhere! I don't care how you do it! There are men coming and I don't like the look of them. Quickly, please!"

They both crowded into the children's bedroom.

Jaken pointed into the far corner. "Children, stand there!" he commanded.

The four looked at their mother and Rin beckoned them into the corner. "Do as Jaken says, children. It's terribly important!" she urged them.

The children huddled into the corner, suddenly frightened by the fear in Rin's eyes. Jaken stood in front of them with his staff and closed his eyes. He spoke a spell, lifting the staff and pointing it toward the corner. The four children vanished and in their place were a stool, a bucket, a dustpan and a broom.

"You mustn't move and you mustn't make a sound," he said. "The men will not be able to see you if you are completely still and quiet."

Rin and Jaken stepped back into the front room just as the door banged open and four men barged into the house. The leader pointed at Rin.

"You!" he shouted. "You are Sesshomaru's woman!" It was a statement, not a question. "Our master invites you for a visit!" he said with a harsh laugh. He stepped forward and grabbed Rin by the arm.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling to escape his iron grip, but it was useless.

"Get her cloak," he ordered one of the others.

"Release her!" Jaken shouted. He struck a dramatic pose with the staff. "Or I shall destroy you!"

"Yeah, right!" the leader laughed. His foot flicked out and he kicked Jaken in the gut, sending him tumbling across the room. "You tell your master that if he wants his woman back, he'll come to Bosoporu's fortress and get her. Our master will be waiting." He jerked a thumb toward the back rooms. "Search them. See if there's anyone else we should take along."

A man went into each room and looked around. Rin almost sagged with relief when the man who entered the children's room came out empty-handed.

"Right," said the leader. "Let's go."

Rin's cloak was thrown around her shoulders and she was dragged toward the door. She looked back once to see Jaken staring after her, still trying to get his breath back after the blow to his stomach. She mouthed the words _Please protect my children_ as the leader pulled her roughly through the door and out into the last remnants of melting snow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well, staring somewhat mournfully into its dark depths.

"If you miss her that much, why don't you just go see her?" Shippo asked. He was lying on his back in the damp grass, with his arms crossed behind his head and one knee folded over the other.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Who said I was thinking about Kagome?"

"I did," Shippo replied airily. "You haven't seen her for two weeks. You always get antsy toward the end of the second week."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "Anyway, she's probably busy."

"She'll make time for you. She always does." Shippo rolled onto his side and grinned. "Kagome likes you a lot."

"Keep it up, Shippo!" Inuyasha snarled threateningly. "You want another lump on your head?"

Shippo laughed. "Just go through the well. Spend the night with her. The rest of us will be grateful for the resulting improvement in your temper."

"That's it!" Inuyasha cried and he leaped toward Shippo. Shippo bounded out of the way, but Inuyasha didn't chase him. He suddenly froze and looked toward the south, sniffing uncertainly. "That scent…" he murmured.

"What is it?" Shippo came up beside him, trying to scent the wind as well, but his nose was no match for Inuyasha's dog-demon senses.

"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice cried out and Inuyasha frowned.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled as Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant, stepped into view.

Jaken approached them nervously. "Master Inuyasha, I need your help!"

"My help? What for?"

"You remember Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's female companion?"

"Yeah."

"She has been kidnapped. Men working for a demon named Bosoporu have taken her. This Bosoporu demands that Lord Sesshomaru himself must come for her. I'm sure it is a trap and this Bosoporu means to kill Lord Sesshomaru, but I have to go find him first and tell him what has happened."

Inuyasha frowned. "You don't know where Sesshomaru is?"

"No, he went off alone two weeks ago and did not tell me where he was going."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I need you to hold onto something for me." Jaken turned and beckoned behind him. After a moment, four little silver-haired half-demon children stepped out from behind a tree and crept toward them slowly.

"What the hell…?" Shippo murmured.

"These are Rin's children," Jaken said. "She asked me to protect them, but I must go find Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken looked pleadingly at Inuyasha. "Will you keep them for me until I can return for them?"

Inuyasha stared at them. "Rin's children?" he questioned. "Then why do they smell like Sesshomaru?"

Shippo's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Jaken hung his head. "They are Sesshomaru's children by Rin." He clutched his staff with both hands. "Please, will you help me?"

The four little children looked up at Inuyasha with frightened eyes.

Inuyasha gazed back. "I'll be damned. My aristocratic, superior brother mated with a human woman. That's just about the last thing I ever expected to see."

"Inuyasha…" Shippo began.

"Yeah, yeah!" Inuyasha waved a hand. "I'll right, we'll look after them. But do you think they're in danger?"

"I fear they will be, if this Bosoporu finds out they exist."

"All right. Go and find Sesshomaru. I know a safe place to hide his children." Inuyasha glanced at the well.

"Thank you!" Jaken cried with relief. He turned to the children. "This is your uncle, Inuyasha. He will take care of you until your mother comes back. Do as he tells you until then." Without another word, he hurried away.

The children watched him go before turning big golden eyes toward Inuyasha.

"Shippo, go tell Kaede what's happened," Inuyasha ordered. "I'm taking them through the well to Kagome. I can't imagine them being any safer than in the future."

"Right!" Shippo dashed off.

Inuyasha looked down at his four nieces and nephews. He squatted down so he wasn't towering over them and could look at them at eye level. "Don't be frightened," he said, feeling a little awkward. "It'll be all right. I'm going to take you to a friend of mine who lives in a special place. She will take care of you until your mother comes home." He stood up. "I want you all to hold hands." He took the oldest girl's hand in his as the children all clasped hands. He led them to the well. "We're going to jump into the well. It's safe, so don't be afraid. Just close your eyes before you jump." He helped the children up onto the edge of the well before climbing up himself. "All right. Here we go!" The five of them leaped into the well.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kagome!" Souta whispered from the doorway.

Kagome looked up. Souta beckoned to her urgently and she frowned. She gestured toward the couple kneeling in front of her, receiving a blessing on their recent engagement. Souta shrugged and held his hands up to either side of his head like dog ears. Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded. She completed the blessing as quickly as possible and escorted the couple to the temple steps. Kagome had to contain her impatience as they paused there to thank her repeatedly for her services. But finally they left and she hurried to where Souta was waiting for her in front of the old tree.

"Where is he?"

"In the well house." Souta pointed.

"Thanks." Kagome hurried in the indicated direction, wondering what brought Inuyasha through the well this time. Admittedly, it had been awhile since they'd seen each other, but Kagome was busy. She did miss him, though, so she was not disappointed he was here. She opened the door to the well house and stepped into its dark interior. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm here." He spoke from right beside her.

Kagome embraced him warmly. "I missed you! Did you get tired of waiting for me?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Oh?"

"Can you keep an eye on some children for me?"

"Baby-sit?" She stared at him in surprise.

Inuyasha pointed toward the well and Kagome looked in that direction. Four little silver-haired half-dog-demon children stood there, looking back at her with big golden eyes. Kagome immediately pushed away from Inuyasha and stared at him accusingly. The children looked just like him.

Inuyasha paled when he realized what she was thinking. "They're not mine!" he exclaimed hastily. "They're Sesshomaru's!"

"What?" Kagome fixed him with a dark glare. Surely he could come up with a better story than that.

"I swear! They're Sesshomaru's and Rin's children. You remember Rin?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome did remember Rin. The little girl had been Sesshomaru's companion for years. Like everyone else, she would have grown up by now. "Sesshomaru would never marry a human woman," she declared suspiciously.

"I don't think he did marry her," Inuyasha replied.

"They've had four children together and he hasn't married her?" Kagome was a little shocked. That seemed cruel, even for Sesshomaru.

"Don't look at me!" Inuyasha said. "I wouldn't have believed he'd even sleep with her, but he obviously did." He shrugged. "I haven't seen my brother for nearly ten years. Maybe he's changed. Anyway, there's been trouble. Rin was kidnapped by some enemy of Sesshomaru's and I need a safe place to hide her children. That's why I brought them here."

Kagome looked down at the four children again. They were certainly adorable. "Sesshomaru asked you to hide them?"

"No, Jaken, that servant of Sesshomaru's, did. I guess he was there when Rin was taken. Anyway, Sesshomaru's not around and Jaken's gone to look for him. In the meantime, I thought I'd take the others and go have a look at this Bosoporu's fortress." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kagome shook her head. How could she say no? It didn't matter who their father was, they were still children who needed protection.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha hugged her. "I knew I could count on you, Kagome. You're the best." They walked down the steps to the children.

Kagome knelt down in front of them. "My name is Kagome," she said. "What are your names?"

The oldest girl replied in a quiet little voice. "I am Sonnemaru. These are my brothers, Kebakushin and Massenmaru. This is Koshitenba." She kept a protective arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"What pretty names!" Kagome smiled at them encouragingly. "I am very happy to have you stay with me for a while. You'll be safe here. I know Inuyasha will find your mother and bring her home soon. Are you hungry?"

At their four little nods, she stood. "Come with me, then. We'll get something to eat." She turned to Inuyasha. "Don't be long, ok?"

"I'll be as quick as I can." He kissed her briefly. "We'll spend some time together when this is over, yes?"

Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes." She watched him jump back into the well and disappear. "All right, little ones. Let's go eat." She herded them up the stairs.


	3. Miroku's Temple

**Tsadoriko the hanyou**: How about this: Anything Kagome or Inuyasha are touching when they go through the well goes with them, and Inuyasha and the kids were all holding hands. Does that work? Otherwise, I'm going with poetic license!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Miroku's Temple

Inuyasha climbed out of the well to find Shippo and Kaede waiting for him.

"What did Kagome say?" Shippo asked. His eyes were twinkling. "Did she notice how much those little ones look like you?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Yes, she noticed. Brat!" He hopped to the ground. "Kaede, no one can find out about Sesshomaru's children. That servant Jaken thinks they might be in danger. They'll be safe with Kagome and I told her to keep them until I come for them, but if we take too long and she comes through the well, you have to make sure she goes right back."

"Of course, Inuyasha," Kaede said gravely. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to round up Miroku and Sango and go rescue Rin."

"Why don't you wait for Sesshomaru to do it? It's his problem."

"Maybe so," Inuyasha replied with a low growl, "but there's no telling what this demon Bosoporu will do to Rin while he's waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. If he does something bad and Sesshomaru takes on his demon form, a lot of people could die."

"True," Kaede nodded.

""Hey, Shippo!" a girl's voice shouted.

Shippo went pale and he looked around wildly. "What is she doing here?"

Kaede and Inuyasha grinned.

"Good timing, Shouni!" Inuyasha called. He waved at the girl bounding toward them across the grass, her long dark hair streamed out behind her as she ran. "Did you come on Kilala?"

"Yes!" Shouni dashed up to them and bent over, panting. "We just arrived." She tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I came to see Shippo." She favored Shippo with a wide, affectionate grin.

Shippo returned her smile with a rather sickly one of his own. "How nice to see you, Shouni," he said, but he did not sound like he meant it.

Kaede managed to plaster a stern expression over the grin that kept tugging at her mouth. "Shouni, you are too young to wander around the countryside by yourself, even with Kilala. You should have brought one of your brothers to accompany you."

Shouni straightened up with a frown. "I'm nine years old!" she exclaimed. "That's old enough. And besides, I don't stop anywhere but here, so Shippo can look after me." She batted her eyes at him coyly. "We can practice being married."

Every last trace of color fled from Shippo's face. "We are not getting married!" he exclaimed. "You're just a little kid! I'm twice your age!"

"Which makes you just this much older than being a little kid yourself," Inuyasha said, holding up his hand with the finger and thumb held a small distance apart. "Anyway, you can discuss your wedding plans on the way back. We need to go see Miroku and Sango."

Shippo turned bright red and his mouth worked silently. Kaede put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Shouni beamed and looped her arm through Shippo's. "Father and Miss Sango have been fighting again," Shouni said. "We had two more siblings show up."

"Two more!" Inuyasha stared. "How many does that make now? A dozen?"

"Eleven," said Shouni. "Father had assured Miss Sango that there weren't any more, but then a woman brought by some twins three days ago that she says are Father's. They just turned twelve. Identical boys. They're really nice."

"The temple must be getting crowded."

"Oh, we don't all live in the temple anymore. Miss Sango had a separate house built for her and all the girls to live in. There're five girls and six boys now." Shouni giggled. "But if anymore boys show up, we'll have to build a wing onto the temple. Father sure did sleep around a lot."

"Apparently so." Inuyasha shook himself. "But we need to go, you can tell us about your new brothers on the way." Then he winked at Shippo. "Right after we talk about the wedding."

"That's not funny!" Shippo growled. "We're not getting married!"

"Of course we are!" Shouni protested, "just as soon as I get a little older." She looked down at her flat chest. "And after I grow a little in the chest, maybe."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "You're a lucky man, Shippo! Where's Kilala? Kilala!" He trotted away, calling for the demon cat.

Shippo disentangled himself from Shouni's grasp and hurried after him.

Shouni frowned. "Sometimes, I think Shippo doesn't want to marry me," she said to Kaede.

Kaede managed to keep a straight face. "It is not uncommon for a young man to need to be persuaded to accept the inevitable."

"I guess."

"You better hurry, dear. Inuyasha has an important mission."

"Right." Shouni ran after Inuyasha and Shippo. She grabbed Shippo by the hand when she caught up with him.

Kaede watched as the three of them climbed onto Kilala's back and disappeared into the bright blue sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Kagome came out of the well house with her four little charges, Souta's eyes went round with surprise.

"Who are they?" he exclaimed. "They look like…"

"They're his brother's," Kagome said quickly. "Children, this is my brother, Souta." The children clustered nervously behind her. "It's all right. Everyone here is your friend. We're all going to look after you." To Souta, she said, "We're getting something to eat, and then we need to figure out where they'll sleep. Is Mom home?"

"Yes, I think she's in the kitchen."

"Good, we may as well let her know what's going on right away."

"What is going on?"

"I'll tell you all at the same time." Kagome led the way into the house, with Souta bringing up the rear.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen making lunch. She spoke without turning around. "Is that you, Kagome? Did you finish with that couple?"

"Yes, I'm finished. Mother I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi turned around and then stared in surprise at the four children. "Oh, my!"

"Mother, these are Inuyasha's nieces and nephews. Their mother is in trouble and Inuyasha's gone to help her. He asked me to look after her children until he gets back."

Mrs. Higurashi's face immediately softened with concern. "Oh, you poor little dears!" she exclaimed. She stepped forward, dropped to her knees and held out her arms. Without hesitation, the children crowded forward and let themselves be wrapped in her embrace. "There, there, you'll be all right here. We'll take good care of you, won't we Kagome?"

Kagome stared as she nodded. The children were showing no trace of fear at all.

"Now," her mother continued, "I think you all need something to eat. Come sit at the table while I get you something." She herded the children to the table and got them settled on their heels along two sides. She gestured to Kagome and Souta. "You sit, too. We can all have lunch."

Kagome and Souta sat side-by-side, leaving the remaining side free for their mother. Mrs. Higurashi had already prepared a rather nice lunch, including several rice balls. The children eyed the food curiously. Mrs. Higurashi gave each of them a rice ball. Sonnemaru picked up her rice ball and sniffed it curiously while the other three watched her. She took a tentative bite and her face lit up with pleasure. She nodded to her siblings and they immediately began devouring their rice balls.

Mrs. Higurashi watched them with an affectionate smile. "What are their names?"

Kagome pointed with her chopsticks as she introduced them. "Sonnemaru, Koshitenba, Kebakushin and Massenmaru. Except I may have gotten the last two backwards. I'm not sure how to tell them apart yet."

"I'm Massenmaru," the boy she had identified as Kebakushin spoke up.

"You boys look very much alike," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I hope you will forgive us if we get you mixed up."

"That's all right," Massenmaru said. "Sometimes our mother gets us mixed up, too. She used to tie colored ribbons in our hair to tell us apart." He grinned wickedly. "But sometimes we'd switch the ribbons for fun."

"That's very naughty of you," Mrs. Higurashi said with a chuckle.

Massenmaru and Kebakushin grinned identical grins.

Koshitenba finished her rice ball and Souta handed her another one. She gave him a shy smile as she took it.

"These children look a lot like Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome flushed slightly, even though there was nothing in her mother's tone to warrant it. "It's because they're half-demons, like him," Kagome explained. "Inuyasha's brother is a full demon and their mother is human."

"Oh, really? So humans and demons can have children together? I imagine that humans and half-demons, being even closer together, genetically, should be able to have children together also." Mrs. Higurashi regarded Kagome with a carefully blank expression.

Kagome's flush deepened. "Yes, I imagine that's true." She busied herself passing rice balls to the twins.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Higurashi said. "I'll get some water."

"I'll help you," Souta said quickly. He had to duck his head to hide the wide grin on his face.

Kagome glared at him.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi continued as she brought the water pitcher to the table, "where shall we have the children sleep? I think the best thing might be for Souta to bunk in with Grandpa and we can put extra mats in Souta's room for the children. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Kagome said with a smug smile.

"Sure," Souta agreed without much enthusiasm as he put cups on the table. "But you know Grandpa snores."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Kagome said sweetly.

"Yeah, right," Souta grumbled.

The children were all yawning by the time lunch was finished, so the new sleeping arrangements were put into effect right away. Souta's bed was moved into Grandpa's room and Mrs. Higurashi got four mats from the storage room and unrolled them on the floor of Souta's room. Kagome added pillows and blankets from the hall closet and within minutes, all four children were curled up on the floor sound asleep.

"They are just adorable," Mrs. Higurashi murmured as she watched them sleep.

"They certainly are," Kagome agreed. "But I wish I had some idea how long they'll be here. Inuyasha couldn't say."

"Is their mother in bad trouble?"

"I think so. I just hope Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are able to rescue her. I would hate for these little ones to lose their mother. They're still so young."

"I hope so, too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kilala swooped in for a perfect landing on the lawn in front of Miroku's temple.

"Wow!" Inuyasha said with surprise. "This place is turning into quite a compound."

"That's Sango's house over there," Shouni pointed. "And that's the weaponry and the storehouse. Look! Here comes Father!"

Miroku had appeared on the temple steps when they landed. He approached them across the lawn trailed by three boys: his sixteen year old son Shozo, whose brief, unhappy inheritance of the wind tunnel had left him introspective and soft-spoken, and two younger boys who were obviously twins.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, a little too heartily. "It's good to see you! What brings you to my temple?"

"Trouble, what else?" Inuyasha replied. "I could use you and Sango."

Miroku flushed. "Ah, well, you'll have to speak to Sango yourself. She's a little unhappy with me right now."

"So I heard." Inuyasha glanced past him to the twin boys. "Are these the new ones?"

"Yes." Miroku grinned weakly. "This is Kohei and Shohei. I met their mother when I was purifying her village to free them from a marsh spirit that was causing infertility." His grin turned sheepish. "It seems the infertility was only affecting the men."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Miroku continued, "their mother married recently and her new husband wants to move and start over in a different village. They decided to leave the boys with me until they get settled."

"You bought that?" Shippo snorted. "That's what all the women say, but none of them has come back for any of them yet."

Kohei and Shohei frowned unhappily and Miroku made a surreptitious shushing gesture with one hand.

Inuyasha shrugged. "They're probably better off here. They'll make better money as demon slayers than they would scratching out a living in some village. At least Sango doesn't take it out on your offspring that you're a lecherous, unfaithful wretch."

"It's not fair," Miroku said mournfully. "I have been faithful for years now, but she still won't forgive me. But what did she expect? I'm a normal man. If she won't give me the time of day, what does she expect me to do?"

"Not go around getting other women pregnant?" Shippo suggested.

"It's not like I got them pregnant on purpose!"

"You're hopeless, Miroku."

Miroku sighed. "So, what's this trouble about, anyway?"

"You remember Sesshomaru's female companion, Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course."

"Well, she's gone and gotten herself kidnapped by some demon named Bosoporu who wants to kill Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru's not around, so I thought we should go sort things out."

"You want to do something to help your brother?" Miroku raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's complicated."

"Sesshomaru and Rin have children now," Shippo put in. "They're just little kids. We have to get their mother back for them, in case Sesshomaru doesn't get there in time."

"Kids!" Miroku was shocked. "Sesshomaru had children with a human woman!"

"I'm as surprised as you are, believe me," Inuyasha said, "but his children shouldn't have to suffer because of that. Half-demon children deserve a break."

Shippo and Miroku exchanged a look.

"All right," Miroku said. "Sango should be in her house. Why don't you go talk to her? It'll only take me a moment to get what I need." He turned to Shozo. "You'll be in charge while Sango and I are gone, Shozo, since you're the eldest. Make sure everyone keeps training. I don't want to give Sango any more reasons to be angry with me."

"Yes, Father," Shozo said quietly.

Miroku turned to the twins, who still wore unhappy expressions. "I'm sorry to leave so soon after your arrival, but this is important. Your brother Shozo will help you get settled and get you started on a training program."

"I'll help, too!" Shouni piped up. She grinned at the twins. "I can show you how to use the _hiraiku_! Come on!" She leaped forward and grabbed their hands. "Come see me when you get back, Shippo!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed away dragging her two new brothers. "We can plan our wedding!"

Miroku turned to regard Shippo with pursed lips. "Your wedding? Just what have you been doing with my nine-year-old daughter?" he asked pointedly.

Shippo shook his head hastily. "It's nothing, really! She's just got it in her head that she wants to get married, but it's just a game, I'm sure!"

"I see."

"Really!"

"Perhaps we'll discuss this further on our journey."

"There's nothing to discuss!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I'll get Sango," Inuyasha said and he trotted off toward Sango's house.

Sango came out to meet him. "Inuyasha! Welcome to the Demon Slayer's village."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Not Miroku's Temple?"

"I refuse to say that man's name," she huffed.

"I don't know why you keep getting offended, Sango. You know what he's like."

Sango frowned. "But every time I think he's changed, another one of his bastards turns up."

"He has changed, Sango. You should cut him some slack. He didn't father any of these kids recently, did he?"

"Still…"

"But, never mind that. I've got a task for us." He explained the mission to rescue Rin to Sango.

Sango immediately became all business. "I'm in," she said. "Just let me get my gear." She glanced toward the temple. "I suppose he left Shozo in charge?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sango nodded firmly. "He's quiet, but he's a good lad. He'll do fine. I'll be right back." She hurried into her house.

A short while later, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were mounted on Kilala's back, streaking up into the afternoon sunlight. Below them on the temple lawn, Miroku's eleven children and a handful of servants waved goodbye.

"That's turning into quite a town there, Miroku," Inuyasha remarked.

"Isn't it, though?" Sango echoed darkly.

Miroku laughed weakly.


	4. An Outing with Kagome

Chapter 4: An Outing with Kagome

Rin was frightened. Bosoporu's henchmen had not treated her badly during the brief journey to his fortress, but they hadn't been particularly kind either. They arrived at the fortress at night, so she saw little of it before being dragged into the dungeon and thrust into a dank, dark cell. She huddled near the back of the cell, away from the cold, damp metal bars, and wrapped her cloak tightly about her, with her feet and hands tucked inside for warmth. But she was still cold. The damp chilliness of the cell was somehow different from, and more penetrating than, the winter cold she was used to.

Rin shivered inside her cloak and tried not to cry. She was accustomed to being outdoors. Being locked in this dark place away from the open sky felt wrong.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she whispered. "Please come soon. I am afraid."

Time passed, marked mainly by the growing emptiness in her belly and increasing thirst. Rin lay down on her side, curled up as tightly as possible with her cloak around her to combat the chill, but she could already feel numbness taking over her fingers and toes. She worried about sleeping under these circumstances, but she was so tired and cold, it was impossible to keep her eyes open.

She was awakened by the sound of someone speaking.

"Wake up, woman!"

Bright light washed over her and Rin sat up quickly, holding up one hand to block the light from her eyes. It was only a single torch, but the darkness of the cell made it brilliant in comparison. Two men stood outside her cell. The one holding the torch was the same man who had brought her here. The other was a finely dressed gentleman with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rin might have thought him handsome, except for the hint of cruelty in his pale eyes.

"You are Sesshomaru's companion?" he remarked with a smirk. "You're not much to look at, are you? I would have expected better from him."

Rin knew she was being insulted, but she was more offended by the insult to Sesshomaru. She dropped her hand and stared back at him boldly.

"If I am pleasing to Lord Sesshomaru, then it is my good fortune," she replied. "Whether someone like you can recognize my value to him is of no importance."

Bosoporu's smile remained, but his eyes narrowed slightly. "You are a bold creature to speak thus to me. You would be wise to fear for your life."

"My life belongs to Sesshomaru," Rin answered. "I will leave this world when he has no more need of me."

"You are a fool!" Bosoporu snarled. His smile disappeared completely. "You are under my power now and all that I will leave for your dog-demon master is a corpse."

Bosoporu raised a hand and gestured at Rin. His lips moved as he whispered a spell. Rin felt the air constricting around her and she stared at him in sudden panic.

"Now you fear, foolish woman," Bosoporu laughed harshly. "This spell will not kill you. It will preserve your life until someone attempts to free you from its bonds. Then it will crush the life from you."

Rin shuddered as the spell continued to tighten around her. Her vision was fading and Bosoporu's gloating voice was growing faint.

"Once I have killed Sesshomaru, I will keep you as a reminder of his defeat. You will decorate my hall for all eternity."

Bosoporu's cruel laughter was the last thing Rin heard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The children had clearly had a rough day, because they slept straight through until the next morning. But Koshitenba woke up crying for her mother and that set the other three to sniffling. Kagome and her mother hurried to comfort the little ones.

"There, there, my dear, it will be all right," Mrs. Higurashi said comfortingly as she cradled Koshitenba in her lap. She stroked the little girl's hair as Koshitenba hid her face against Mrs. Higurashi's bosom.

Kagome knelt down so she could put her arms around the other three. "Try not to worry," she said. "Jaken will find you father and Inuyasha is very good at fighting bad men. They will find your mother and bring her home safely."

Sonnemaru looked at Kagome with big eyes. "They were very big men," she said solemnly. "They took mother away."

Kagome nodded. "I know, dear. It must have been very frightening." She leaned back a little so she could meet their eyes. "Sometimes, bad things like this happen, and then you need to have faith in the people who love you to make it right."

"I don't think Father loves us," Sonnemaru said in a very small voice. "He never talks to us."

Kebakushin and Massenmaru nodded in unison and Koshitenba sniffed.

Kagome bit her lip. What could she say? As much as she knew about Sesshomaru, it was very likely true. But she could hardly say that to his children. She looked at the three in front of her, with their big golden eyes, fluffy silver hair and little pointed dog ears. They were so cute, she couldn't imagine not loving them.

"Your father is not a man who shows his feelings," she said carefully. "But if he did not care for you, I don't think he would visit you at all."

"Really?" Sonnemaru's uncertainty showed on her face, but so did her desire to believe. She looked at her brothers and they returned her uncertain, hopeful gaze.

Kagome patted her on the head. "I truly believe that." She stood up. "Why don't we get some breakfast, and then I'll take you to the park to play. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please," Sonnemaru said, echoed by her brothers.

Koshitenba crawled out of Mrs. Higurashi's lap. "Do you have milk?"

"Of course, dear. Let's go to the kitchen." Mrs. Higurashi took her hand and led the way.

It astonished Kagome to discover how much four little children could eat. But the truly amazing thing was the level of energy the food subsequently imparted. By the time she had scrounged up four old hats from among her and Souta's childhood belongings to cover the children's ears, the four of them were out in the yard, racing between the buildings playing some game that involved a great deal of squealing and falling down. Getting them to hold still long enough to put the hats on was a challenge.

"Are you sure you want to take them to the park?" Mrs. Higurashi said. Her amused smile made Kagome frown.

"I can handle them!" Kagome said firmly. "They'll calm down once they burn off some of this energy."

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Her smile made it plain that she didn't think so.

Kagome jammed her own hat onto her head and shouldered the knapsack she had stuffed with snacks and a few toys. "We'll be back in time for lunch."

"Have fun."

"Ok, kids! Let's go!" Kagome started for the stairs and the children raced to join her. They bounded down the stairs with the same wild abandon that Inuyasha showed when he leaped down the sides of mountains. "Hey! Wait up!" Kagome shouted. She dashed down the steps as fast as she could, but the kids were at the bottom and disappearing in all directions before she was more than half-way down.

Kagome skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and looked up and down the street in panic. The boys were nowhere in sight. Sonnemaru and Koshitenba were just visible down the road, staring in fascination at a street vendor selling little pinwheels. Kagome hurried over to them.

"Are these sweet little girls yours?" the old man asked as Kagome reached them.

"Sort of," Kagome stammered. She caught their hands. "They're, ah, my nieces."

The old man smiled and held out two of the pinwheels. "Please take these."

Kagome released Sonnemaru's hand so she could fumble in her pocket for coins. "Can you give me two more? I have two nephews also."

"Of course!" The old man accepted the coins and Kagome took two more pinwheels. "It was a pleasure to meet you, my dears," he said to the girls and pushed his cart off down the road.

Koshitenba was waving her pinwheel, giggling as the motion made it turn.

Kagome held one of the pinwheels in front of her mouth. "Go like this," she said and blew on the pinwheel to make it spin.

"Oh!" Sonnemaru exclaimed, and she and her sister began blowing on the pinwheels happily.

Kagome looked around. "Now let's see if we can find your brothers."

"They went that way." Sonnemaru pointed.

"At least that's in the direction of the park," Kagome said with a sigh. She set off in the indicated direction with the two girls skipping along beside her. They made it all the way to the park before they found the boys. Massenmaru and Kebakushin were climbing on the jungle gym, demonstrating a remarkable agility that was being watched with awe by several other children.

Kagome swallowed when she realized there were also several adults watching. Although they were not yet full grown, the children were half-demons, so their speed, agility and strength were far beyond what children their age would normally have. When the boys saw her and the girls approaching, Massenmaru leaped off the top of the jungle gym and trotted up to them, provoking startled cries from several of the adults and admiring exclamations from the children.

"Oh great!" Kagome muttered. More loudly, she said, "Massenmaru, you need to be more careful. Other children might try to copy you and they aren't as strong as you are." Then she stared at the boy for a moment. "You are Massenmaru, right?"

He grinned. "Yes! And it's not that high." He pointed back at the jungle gym. "Watch this!"

"No, wait…!" Kagome cried, but it was too late. Massenmaru ran back to the jungle gym and sprang up the side with two quick leaps to rejoin his brother. Kagome put a hand over her face. "Mother was right. I hate it when Mother is right."

Sonnemaru plucked the extra pinwheels from Kagome's hand. "I'll take them the spinning toys," she said. She ran to the jungle gym with Koshitenba on her heels. Sonnemaru leaped up to the top as easily as Massenmaru had. Koshitenba put her pinwheel in her mouth and climbed up using both hands. She still reached the top faster than larger children, who were trying to scramble up in imitation of Massenmaru's no-hands technique.

Kagome found an empty bench to sit on and watch as her four charges clustered together at the apex of the jungle gym, alternately blowing on and waving their pinwheels.

An older woman sat down at the other end of Kagome's bench. "Your children are very… agile," she said. "Their father is not Japanese?"

"Oh, they're not my children," Kagome said quickly. "They are, ah, my brother-in-law's children. He's not Japanese."

"Their hair color is very striking," the woman continued. "And I can't quite make out their eye color from here, but it seems very light."

"Yes, well, they do take after their father quite a bit." Kagome flushed. She wished the woman would go away and stop asking questions.

"Their Japanese is quite good, though, if a little archaic."

"Their mother is Japanese, but her family is, um, very old-fashioned."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," the woman said with a smile. "Sometimes the old traditions are better than the new ways. I wish my daughter could raise her children with some of the old ways in mind. These modern children are so Western."

"I know what you mean," Kagome murmured.

Sonnemaru choose that moment to leap off the jungle gym, followed by her brothers. She turned around to catch Koshitenba, who leaped off fearlessly into her big sister's arms, and then all four children dashed over to her.

"Miss Kagome, may we go play in the field?" Sonnemaru pointed to the open field at the center of the park where many people were relaxing on blankets.

"It's kind of crowded," Kagome replied. "I wouldn't want you to step on anyone."

"We won't," Sonnemaru said quickly. "But we want to run so our toys will spin."

"All right, but please be careful."

"We will!" The children dashed off, immediately demonstrating how they were not going to step on anyone by leaping over people like deer. They were followed by a wave of startled cries and pointing fingers.

Kagome put her hand over her face.

"They are very polite," the older woman said, but she sounded like that's not what she wanted to say.

Kagome sighed. "They are well brought up, but this is their first time in the city."

"I see." The woman chuckled. "They are not really causing any harm, and sometimes children just need to run when they're young."

"So it would seem."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Enjoy the rest of your day." The woman stood up and walked away.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, but she continued to watch the children with some dismay. "This is only the first day. I wonder how long they'll be here?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sango and Shippo reclined against Kilala's side, staring sleepily into their campfire. The big cat's deep steady breathing slowly rocked them back and forth. Across the fire, Inuyasha sat cross-legged against a tree with his hands tucked inside his sleeves. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Miroku was stretched out on the ground to one side, sound asleep.

"It feels kind of like the old days, when we were hunting Jewel shards," Shippo said.

"Yes, it does," Sango agreed. "Although it seems odd without Kagome here. I wonder how she's getting along with Sesshomaru's children."

"I'm sure she's fine," Shippo answered. "You know how fond Kagome is of half-demons."

"I heard that," Inuyasha grumbled with his eyes still closed.

Sango chuckled softly. "How long has it been since they were together?" she whispered.

"Almost two weeks, now," Shippo whispered back.

"Oh, god!" Sango exclaimed. "He'll be impossible to live with in another week."

"He's impossible to live with now."

Inuyasha opened one eye. "Are you two quite finished?" he growled.

Sango laughed. "Lighten up, Inuyasha. Everybody already knows you're in love with her!"

Inuyasha opened both eyes and glared at her. "You want to talk about my love life? Go ahead. We can discuss yours next."

Sango's gaze involuntarily fell on Miroku. She flushed and quickly looked away.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "Maybe if one or two of those kids hanging around the temple were yours, you wouldn't feel so bad, Sango."

"That's true," Shippo agreed. "It's not like he hasn't given you the opportunity."

"I have no interest in becoming just one more of his conquests!" Sango exclaimed, aggrieved. "He's just a… just a… damn lecher!"

"But he's a good monk," Inuyasha pointed out, still grinning.

"And a good fighter," Shippo added. "And he's turning out to be a pretty good father, for all that he sort of backed into the job."

"Oh, I think he pretty much walked into that job face forward," Inuyasha said. "Over and over again."

Sango jumped to her feet. "You men!" she shouted. "You just don't understand a woman's feelings!" She stalked away into the shadows, muttering angrily to herself.

"You know," Miroku said from where he was lying, "you guys are not helping me any. I haven't done a thing, and now she's not going to speak to me for another week."

"Maybe you should just propose," Shippo suggested.

Miroku sat up sharply with a horrified look. "Get married!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha shrugged. "She lives at your temple. She's already helping to raise your kids. You've been hanging around together for years."

"And you certainly argue like an old married couple," Shippo added.

Miroku frowned at Shippo. "Speaking of marriage, there's still the subject of my youngest daughter to discuss."

Shippo paled. "You're just trying to change the subject!"

"And you're trying to avoid the subject!"

"Why worry about it?" Inuyasha asked. He closed his eyes and settled back against the tree again. "It'll be a couple of years before she's old enough to seduce him."

"A couple of years! Shouni's practically still a baby!" Miroku shook his staff at Shippo. "If I see you lay one hand on that child…"

"Me!" Shippo threw up his hands. "Tell her! She's the one who needs to be kept under control!"

"She's an innocent little girl!"

"Hah!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Sango commanded. She marched back into the clearing with an angry frown on her face. "I can hear you all the way across the valley." She flopped down next to Shippo and slumped back against Kilala. "It's time for everyone to go to sleep."

Kilala opened one sleepy eye and mewed in agreement.

"I wasn't the one who started all the talking," Inuyasha murmured self-righteously.

"Oh, shut up!" Sango growled.


	5. The Demon Bosoporu

Guren, good to hear from you again. It's been a while. You're the second person who's said this story is a different take on the Sesshomaru/Rin relationship. I just can't imagine it any other way, so I guess that means I'm different. But no one would ever have guessed that, I'm sure. >.>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: The Demon Bosoporu

Inuyasha and his companions arrived in a small town that looked familiar.

"I think we've been here before," Shippo said.

"That's not surprising," Sango replied. "We wandered all through this area once tracking jewel shards." She glanced at Miroku. "Didn't you perform an exorcism here?"

"I may have." He straightened importantly. "But of course, I have performed many exorcisms in many towns and villages over the years. My spiritual power has improved the lives of countless people."

"Oh, please!"

Miroku chuckled. "Sorry! But battling demons is a non-stop activity. It seems like we holy men and women always have our hands full."

"Whatever," Inuyasha interrupted. "We should ask around to see if anyone here has heard of this Bosoporu. The last two villages were useless."

"Yeah," Shippo said. "It seems like this demon doesn't even exist."

"Let's find a priest," Miroku said. "If anyone is going to know about a demon in the area, it would be the local spiritual leader."

"Good idea."

They stopped the next townsperson to pass, a plump woman with a basket of laundry on her head, and asked her where they might find the town priest.

"Well now, our priest is quite old and just recently retired from his position, but his granddaughter has taken up his duties at the shrine, so I expect you'd want to see her. If you just continue down the main street here and turn right where you see the dog sleeping in the road, the shrine is at the end of that street."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

They followed the woman's directions, passing the large and rather flea-bitten dog that was sleeping in the middle of the street without any regard for the passage of people and wagons, and continued along toward the shrine.

Shippo looked back curiously. "You know, I think that dog must sleep there every day. People go around him like he's not even there."

"Makes a good land-mark," Inuyasha remarked absently. He nodded toward the building ahead of them. "That's a pretty big shrine."

"Not for a town this size," Miroku said. He held up his hand and closed his eyes briefly. "But I can feel strong spiritual power coming from there. They must have a relic, which could also account for the size of the shrine."

They climbed the three steps leading up to the shrine and entered its dark, cool interior. They stopped there, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the gloom.

"May I help you?" a woman's voice greeted them softly. A young priestess approached from the back of the room, where offerings in bowls rested before a small statue and incense burned in ornate brass dishes.

"I hope so," Inuyasha replied. "We're looking for a demon and we're hoping someone around here might have heard of him. He's called Bosoporu."

The young woman shook her head. "I'm afraid I've never heard of him, but perhaps my grandfather has. He traveled a bit when he was a young man, so he knows many things. If you'll wait here a moment, I'll see if he's awake." She stepped out through a side door.

Miroku immediately hurried forward to examine the statue, which was of a kneeling young woman in fine robes. "There's a relic of some kind embedded in this statue," he said. "I think it's a piece of bone." He dropped to his knees, held his hand up and began whispering a prayer.

The priestess stepped back through the doorway. "Oh!"

Miroku finished his prayer. He stood up and bowed to the priestess. "I wished to pay my respects to the spirit watching over your shrine," he said.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "You can sense the spirit of the Holy Priestess Sessenowyn?" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Who was she?"

"She was the priestess in this village a long time ago. She saved the people from a terrible demon, but lost her life in the process. Her remains were molded into that statue."

"I suspected as much." Miroku bowed again. "You are very fortunate to have such a powerful spirit guarding your town. No wonder you are so prosperous."

"Thank you." The priestess smiled and held her hand out toward the side door with a small bow. "My grandfather will see you now." She led them through the door and along a path through a small garden to another wing of the shrine. She hesitated outside a beautifully hand-painted screen. "Please understand my grandfather is very old. He tires easily so you will only be able to visit with him for a short while."

"Of course," Miroku replied graciously. "We appreciate the opportunity to speak to him."

The priestess slid the screen open. Inside the dimly lighted room, an old man was lying on a mat under an embroidered brocade coverlet.

"Hello! Hello!" the old man wheezed. "It is so good to have visitors! Please come in."

The four of them knelt down in front of the old man. Sango held Kilala cradled in her arms.

"Holy father," Inuyasha began. "We're looking for a demon named Bosoporu. It's very important that we find out where his fortress is."

The old priest's eyes went round. "Bosoporu! I have not heard that name for many, many years." He struggled to sit up on one elbow and face them. "That is an old story, one that has been passed down for many years. I told it to my son, may he rest in peace." He began coughing and his granddaughter filled a cup with water for him. He took a sip and smiled at her affectionately. "Your father would have passed the story on to you my dear, but alas, he was taken from us too soon. It is as well these good people asked. I will tell you the story as well as them."

She helped him to sit all the way up, wrapping the coverlet around his shoulders. The old man leaned forward and began to speak.

"Many years ago, a terrible demon named Bosoporu built a great fortress in a canyon and began conquering all the people around him. He was merciless and cruel, and slaughtered anyone who did not immediately swear to follow him. Our town was just a poor small village then and Bosoporu fell upon it like a terrible plague. But at that time, the village was led by a priestess named Senowyn, and she defied Bosoporu and his army of men and demons. She prayed for the strength to raise a barrier strong enough to keep out Bosoporu's army. Now, some say it was in response to her prayers and others say it was just coincidence, but that same day there arrived in the village a demon of incredible beauty. He told Senowyn he would give her the strength to save the village, but it would cost her her life. He gave her part of his name, and with it some of his power, and Senowyn became Sessenowyn. She cast a great spell and a mighty barrier sprang up around the village, strong enough to withstand any army or demon power. But in the same instant that she saved our village, she fell down dead."

The old priest paused to catch his breath. He sipped more water before continuing.

"The barrier remained for three days. When it disappeared, there was no sign of Bosoporu or his army. It was as if he never existed. We learned from refugees returning to their own villages that Bosoporu had been destroyed by another demon. From the description, we believe it was the same demon who helped Sessenowyn save our village."

Inuyasha leaned forward. "What was that demon's name?"

"He called himself Sesshomaru."

"I knew it!" Inuyasha declared triumphantly.

"But why would Sesshomaru help a human village?" Shippo asked, bewildered.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," said Inuyasha. "Maybe he did it to set Bosoporu up so he could defeat him. Maybe Bosoporu's campaign interfered with something Sesshomaru was trying to do. Who knows? At any rate, now we know why Bosoporu wants to kill him."

The priest listened to their exchange intently. "Excuse me, but are you saying Bosoporu has returned?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But right now, all he's trying to do is kill Sesshomaru."

The young priestess paled. "But if he succeeds, he'll attack us again!"

"Perhaps," the priest conceded. He patted his granddaughter reassuringly on the knee. "But tell me, young man," he said to Inuyasha, "do you know the demon Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha frowned. "He's my brother."

The priest and priestess stared at him.

"Well, he's my half-brother. Anyway, we need to find Bosoporu's fortress. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"It was in a canyon a few days journey west of here, but Sesshomaru pulled down the walls of the canyon and buried the fortress when he destroyed Bosoporu."

Inuyasha leaped to his feet. "That's good enough. We should be able to find it." He turned to the others. "We should fly over and check the place out, but I don't want to raise his suspicions. I don't want to do anything to endanger Rin."

Miroku stood up and bowed to the old priest and his granddaughter. "You have our heartfelt thanks for your assistance. It is our intention to find and destroy Bosoporu, so do not fear for the safety of your village."

The priest inclined his head and the young priestess bowed forward from the waist, touching her head to the floor. "I will pray to Sessenowyn to guide you and keep you safe," she said gravely.

"Thank you."

The four stepped outside into the garden while the young woman helped her grandfather stretch back out on his mat. Once she had the screen closed again, she led them back through the garden to the shrine and out onto the steps.

"This is frightening news," she said worriedly, "but I will keep it to myself. There is no need to alarm the townspeople."

"That's good," Inuyasha replied. "We would rather Bosoporu didn't know we were coming. Thanks again."

"You are most welcome." She watched them walk down the street for a few moments before re-entering the shrine.

"We should leave town before Kilala changes," Sango said. "We don't want to cause a lot of talk about unusual visitors. Inuyasha's appearance will probably cause enough talk."

"True," Miroku agreed.

"So, once we check out this fortress, what are we going to do next?" Shippo asked.

"Once we see what we're up against, we'll form a plan of attack," Inuyasha replied. We need to know what kind of forces Bosoporu has and what powers he's got." He crossed his arms confidently. "I'm sure I can kill him, and wipe out his henchmen too, but I need to do it without destroying everything or I might kill Rin."

"This could get tricky," Sango muttered.

"We've managed under worse circumstances," Miroku pointed out.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will turn up?" asked Shippo

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sooner or later, but we can't count on that. Now that we know what Bosoporu is like, the sooner we get rid of him, the better. The villagers around here don't need his kind of trouble."

Miroku grinned. "You've gotten very compassionate in your old age, Inuyasha."

"Shut up!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome could not remember the last time she was this tired. She lay sprawled on her bed with her clothes on, too tired to change into her pajamas.

"Inuyasha," she groaned aloud. "You have to get Rin back soon. I don't think I can survive much longer with these children."

Mrs. Higurashi spoke from the doorway. "Come now, Kagome. These are some of the sweetest children I've ever met. You talk as if they're little demons."

"They ARE little demons!" Kagome exclaimed. "Where do they get so much energy?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "They are young, dear. When you and your brother were that age, you were just as energetic. You kept me on my toes."

Kagome draped her arm over her eyes. "They didn't just keep me on my toes. I don't think I could have kept up with them if I had wings."

"Well, you go ahead and rest, dear. I'll look after the little ones for the rest of the evening."

"Thank you, Mother."

Mrs. Higurashi closed the door as she left.

"What was I thinking?" Kagome said to herself after her mother was gone. "I didn't learn from the incident in the park, did I? I had to take them to the Spring Festival." She groaned. "I was such a fool."

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. After a few days staying close to the shrine, the children had started to get restless and began fretting about their mother. Surprisingly, it was one of the boys who started it. Kagome had just gotten them settled around the table playing a game of Chutes and Ladders, when Kebakushin had started to whimper.

"Miss Kagome, do you suppose Mother is all right?" he asked in a tearful voice. "I miss her."

Koshitenba's golden eyes immediately filled up with tears and she began to cry. "I miss Mama, too!" she wailed.

Kagome quickly put an arm around her. "It will be all right, children," she said. "I know it seems like a long time, but we have to be patient. We have to trust Inuyasha and your father."

"But Father doesn't care about us!" Massenmaru said. He started to cry, too.

"But your father cares about your mother," Kagome said earnestly. "I know he does or he wouldn't have given her all you. We need to be brave now for your mother's sake. You can do that, can't you?"

They nodded, but all four children continued to cry softly. Kagome looked around for something to distract them and her eyes fell on a flyer that had come in the mail a few days before. The brightly colored paper announced the local Spring Festival and invited everyone to attend. The Festival was that day. Kagome reached for the flyer.

"Look at this, children. Here's something we can do. It's a festival. They'll have food and games. Why don't we go?"

Sonnemaru wiped her eyes and sniffed. "A festival?"

"Food and games?" Massenmaru and Kebakushin spoke in unison.

"Yes!" Kagome said brightly. "It will be fun. Go and get your hats."

"All right." The children scurried off to get their hats.

"Do you think it's a good idea to take them out in public again?" Souta asked.

Kagome turned around in surprise. "Souta! I didn't hear you come in."

"I finished at the temple. But what about taking them into town again? You said the park was kind of a disaster."

"I know, but they need to get their mind off their mother. We'll just go for the afternoon."

Souta shrugged. "If you think so."

"Oh, how bad could it be?"

The festival was being held in the same park where they'd gone before. The wide central area was filled with booths. Brightly colored flags and paper lanterns hung from wires strung overhead. The Spring Festival was held primarily for children, so the food, drink and games were of the sort that children would find most appealing.

Right after they arrived, Kagome bought meat buns and soda for the children.

"Now, I'll give each of you a little bit of money, which you can use to play the games. Don't spend it too quickly, though." She handed out the coins. "When you go to a booth, ask them how many coins it costs."

As soon as they finished eating, the boys dashed off to try their hand at the balloon dart game. A mere game of chance was no match for demon skills. Within minutes, the boys had earned their way up to two large stuffed dogs.

"Like Papa!" Koshitenba said with a giggle.

"Great!" Kagome muttered as she tucked the giant dogs under either arm.

The boys dashed off to the ring toss game, whose object was to throw wooden rings around the necks of closely spaced bottles.

Sonnemaru, meanwhile, was busily knocking over milk bottles with a softball. By the time Kagome reached her with the two stuffed dogs in hand, Sonnemaru had claimed a large stuffed monkey with arms and legs that wrapped around her and stuck together. She modeled it proudly for Koshitenba, who clapped her hands and giggled.

Kagome herded the two girls toward the booth where their brothers were playing. They arrived just in time to see Massenmaru get a ringer.

"Another winner!" the game operator cried. His shout attracted more customers. "Look what this lucky young man won!" he cried as he handed a giant stuffed cat to Massenmaru. "Who wants to be next? Step up! Step up and try your luck!"

People crowded forward, offering coins so they could try to get a ringer.

Massenmaru handed the cat to Koshitenba. It was as tall as she was. "I won this for you, Koshi!" he said.

Koshitenba giggled and hugged the cat tightly. "Thank you, Massen! It's so pretty!"

Kagome sighed. "I don't think we can carry anything else right now. Let's go watch the puppet show."

"Yay!" the children cried.

After the puppet show, the children were thirsty, so they had more soda and Kagome got them some Pocky. Then they went on several rides, after which they were hungry, so they had yakisoba, and a little later some cotton candy. The children dashed about excitedly, eager to see everything there was to see and to try everything there was to try. They watched the puppet show again while licking large, multi-colored lollipops.

By this time, of course, Kagome had the monkey wrapped around her waist, a dog under one arm, a dog and cat under the other, and myriad other smaller prizes tucked in her pockets and inside her shirt, such as balloon yo-yos, porcelain masks and folding lanterns.

And then Kebakushin asked if they could play the coin toss game, where the goal was to land a coin in a crystal plate sitting on a pedestal.

Kagome eyed the prizes hanging from the top of the booth. "You aren't going to win are you? I don't think I can carry any of those."

"But we haven't won anything for you, Miss Kagome," Kebakushin replied. His eyes sparkled.

Kagome sighed. "Why not?" she said with resignation. "Go ahead."

Kebakushin trotted over to the game with one coin in his hand. He held it up for one of the game operators to see. "May I toss this?"

"Go ahead and try your luck," she replied.

Without a word, Kebakushin flipped the coin into the air. It rotated slowly as it rose and fell. It bounced off the first plate it touched, flew straight up, and plopped into a neighboring plate with a ringing plink.

The operator stared in surprise for a moment and then she cried out, "A winner! A winner at the coin toss! Come now while the good luck is spreading!" As people rushed eagerly to the booth and began flinging coins, she spoke to Kebakushin. "Which one do you want?"

He pointed at a stuffed bear that was larger than all the stuffed animals they'd won so far. The operator used a pole to lift it down.

Kagome groaned. "I'd better take that," she said. She handed the cat to Koshitenba and the dogs to the boys and accepted the bear from the game operator.

The young woman smiled. "It looks like you've had a good day," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome agreed with a stiff smile, "it's been great." She turned to the children. "It's starting to get dark. I think maybe it's time to go home."

"This has been really fun, Miss Kagome," Sonnemaru said. The other three nodded vigorously. "Thank you for bringing us to the festival."

"You're welcome, children."

The children bounded back and forth ahead of her all the way back to the shrine. They sprang up the steps shouting as Kagome trudged wearily up behind them. They tumbled into the house all talking at once as they tried to relay the entire afternoon's activities to Mrs. Higurashi and Souta apparently without taking any breaths.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome. "They had a little sugar, did they?"

"I don't want to hear about it," Kagome grumbled. She slowly divested herself of the bear, the monkey, and various odds and ends from her pockets and shirt. "I want to take a bath, but I'm too tired."

"Why don't you go lie down for a little while? I'll get the children settled down."

"How?" Kagome stared at the four silver-haired half-demons, who seemed more like blurs than children.

"Just leave it to me." Mrs. Higurashi put her finger by the side of her nose.

"All right, I will." Kagome went upstairs to her room and collapsed onto the bed. She listened to the sound of the children downstairs, amazed that they still had so much energy. "I clearly was not cut out to be a mother," Kagome groaned.

Lying there listening to the house slowly go quiet, Kagome wondered what was happening in feudal Japan. _If I don't hear something soon, I'm going to go to find out what's going on._ Then she sat up stiffly and ran her fingers through her hair. "But first, I'm taking a long, hot bath. I'm going to need a vacation when this is over."


	6. The Canyon Fortress

Chapter 6: The Canyon Fortress

"I think Mother has secret magic powers she's not telling us about," Kagome muttered to Souta as they lit candles in the temple. She kept her voice down, because there were a few people in the temple saying prayers.

"What do you mean?" Souta answered softly.

"It's the way she can get those kids to just sit down and play quietly. I can never get them to sit still for more than ten minutes at a time and she can keep them quiet for hours."

"It hasn't been hours," Souta replied with a chuckle.

"But still…"

"Maybe her games are just more engaging then yours."

"They're the same games!" Kagome flushed as a few heads popped up to stare at her. She lowered her voice again. "It's more than just a knack. She's got some kind of weird magical talent, I tell you."

Souta laughed. "You're funny Kagome. What are you going to do if you have kids?"

"Who said I'm having kids!"

"Well…" Souta regarded her with a sly smile. "You and Inuyasha spend an awful lot of time together."

"That doesn't mean we're planning to start a family!" Kagome glared at him. "I'm not cut out for this," she growled as she resumed lighting candles. "I'm a priestess."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a family."

"I'm gonna smack you in a minute, Souta!"

Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the temple doorway with her purse in her hand. Kagome paled and hurried over to her.

"Are you going out, Mother?"

"Yes, dear. I have a few errands to run. The children are in the kitchen having a snack. You should probably go check on them in a few minutes. See you later!" Mrs. Higurashi waved as she walked away.

Kagome sighed. "There goes my peaceful morning," she said mournfully.

"Oh, don't be such a grouse," Souta said airily. "You love playing with those children."

Kagome just sighed again. "I guess I better go check on them." She slumped off toward the house.

Souta made no effort to hide his amusement.

The kitchen was a shambles. Sonnemaru was washing the dishes in the sink, but she had used too much soap and filled the sink too full with water. The floor was soaking and slick with suds. Massenmaru had picked up the sopping rug and was wringing it out over the table, so water was running off the sides and dripping onto the mats. Kebakushin was scrambling around picking up the mats and draping them off the edges of the counter to drip, but they were mostly serving as conduits for the large amounts of water that Sonnemaru kept splashing onto the counter whenever she put a freshly washed dish there for Koshitenba to dry. And Koshitenba was diligently removing each freshly washed dish from the counter by climbing onto the step stool, which she had covered with dish towels so it wouldn't be slippery, and placing them on the floor where she could sit down and carefully wipe them with a dish towel that was as wet as her clothing now was.

Kagome stared in horror.

Koshitenba held up the teacup she was theoretically drying. "Look, Miss Kagome! We're washing the dishes!"

"I… I can see that," Kagome answered faintly. "Um… I think…" She stared around, utterly at a loss where to begin. "Maybe I should give you a hand with that rug," she finally said to Massenmaru. "Let's take it outside."

The two of them lugged the soaking wet rug outside and draped it over the fence around Grandpa's garden. Kebakushin followed with the mats and hung them up too. Kagome then retrieved several towels from the hall closet and put the boys to work drying the counter and the floor. She got a dry dish towel for Koshitenba and let her continue drying dishes while Kagome put them away. When they were finished, Kagome had everyone help her take the wet towels to the laundry room so they could be washed.

"But shouldn't they already be clean?" Massenmaru asked, puzzled. "We used them to clean up soap and water."

"Yeah," agreed Kebakushin, "maybe we just need to hang them up."

"It's better to wash the soap out," Kagome said, "otherwise they'll get stiff."

"Oh."

So they put a load of towels in the washing machine and started it, much to the children's fascination.

"Mother would really like this," Sonnemaru said. "She always complains when she has to wash our clothes in the stream, especially in winter when the water's cold."

"Well, we're in a different world," Kagome said quickly. "They don't have things like this where you live."

"That's too bad."

"Why don't you play outside for a while?" Kagome suggested. "It's nice and warm outside."

"Yes, Miss Kagome."

The children hurried away and Kagome went back to the kitchen. It didn't look too bad. And amazingly enough, none of the dishes had gotten broken. Still, there was a little more straightening up to do, so she pushed up her sleeves and went to work. She had just put another load of towels into the washing machine when Souta dashed into the laundry room.

"You better come outside quick, Kagome!" he exclaimed. "We've got a problem!"

"Oh no!" Kagome hurried after him.

Out in the yard, there was a small commotion. Several visitors to the shrine were clustered around the base of the sacred tree, pointing and talking excitedly. Kagome followed their pointing fingers and gasped. Several meters off the ground, Koshitenba was crouched on one of the branches, clinging to the trunk and crying. Massenmaru and Kebakushin were both much higher up, standing fearlessly on flimsy-looking branches, gazing down at her. Sonnemaru was standing at the foot of the tree, looking up at Koshitenba. She was also in tears.

Kagome pushed her way through the spectators. "Sonnemaru, what's going on?"

"I can't get Koshi to come down!" Sonnemaru sobbed. "She's too scared. I told her not to follow the boys! Mama says I'm supposed to look after her."

"We told her not to climb up!" Massenmaru shouted. He sounded guilty. He and Kebakushin both looked worried.

Kagome smiled encouragingly at Koshitenba. "Don't cry, Koshi!" she called. "It will be all right! Souta, get the ladder."

"It's not long enough, Kagome."

"But it will get me close." She stepped back as Souta hurried away. "Massen, Keba, I need you to come down level with Koshi."

The boys nodded and began scrambling down. Their movements made the tree shake and Koshitenba cried out. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to the trunk.

"Don't be scared, Koshi!" Sonnemaru scrubbed the tears from her own eyes. "Miss Kagome will save you."

The boys reached Koshitenba just as Souta returned with the ladder. He leaned it against the tree and braced it while Kagome quickly climbed it as high as she could.

"All right," Kagome said. "Boys, I want each of you to take one of Koshi's hands and lift her down to me. Once I have my arm around her, Massen will let go of one hand so Koshi can put her arm around my neck. Then Keba can let go of her other hand. All right? Let's go." Kagome held out her arm.

It took the boys a minute to persuade Koshitenba to let go of the trunk and take their hands. They balanced naturally on the branch while they slid their little sister off the edge and dangled her down toward Kagome. Koshitenba began to whimper.

"Don't look down, sweetie," Kagome said encouragingly. "Look at me." She looped her arm around Koshi's waist and pulled the little girl tight against her. Massenmaru released her right hand and Koshitenba wrapped her arm around Kagome's neck. Kebakushin released her other hand and Koshitenba clutched Kagome so tight, Kagome wheezed. "I need to breath, sweetheart," she rasped out, but she began backing carefully down the ladder.

Sonnemaru hovered anxiously at the bottom. As soon as Kagome stepped off the ladder, she clasped her sister's waist. "Oh, Koshi! You shouldn't worry me like that! I promised Mama I'd take care of you."

"I'm sorry, Sonne." Koshitenba wiped her eyes and sniffed. "It was so high. I got scared."

Kagome put her down and Sonnemaru hugged her sister tightly. The boys came sliding down the trunk, digging in with their claws to avoid falling too fast.

"Well, that was certainly a close call!" one of the visitors exclaimed.

"Yes, that was quick thinking, Priestess Kagome."

"Children will get in over their heads sometimes."

"But what are they dressed up for? Are they going to a masquerade?"

Kagome started. She had been so focused on Koshitenba, for the first time she realized the children did not have their hats on. The handful of visitors standing about were all staring curiously at the children's triangular silver ears.

"Oh! Their, ah, costumes are for, uh, Halloween, but they like to, you know, dress up," Kagome stammered. "Well, I better get them inside! After all that excitement, they'll need to calm down. Thank you all for your concern!" She threw Souta a desperate, get-rid-of-them look and started herding the kids toward the house.

Souta began herding the visitors toward the steps.

"We're sorry, Miss Kagome," Massenmaru said. He and Kebakushin hung their heads dejectedly. "We just wanted to see how high up we could go. We told Koshi not to follow us."

"She always follows you!" Sonnemaru said accusingly. "You should be more careful!"

"You're not Mama!" Massenmaru snapped back. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"I can to! I'm the oldest! Mama said I'm in charge when she's not home!"

"None of us are home!" Kebakushin shouted.

Koshitenba began to cry.

"Children!" Kagome said sternly. "Be quiet!" She picked Koshitenba up and stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's no one's fault. Nobody got hurt, so that's the end of it." She looked at their unhappy little faces. "I know this is hard for you. I know how much you miss your mother. But all we can do is be patient and wait. Inuyasha will be back soon. You have to trust me."

They all stared up at her with their enormous golden eyes. Kagome smiled back at them with affection tugging at her heart. _I don't care how cold-hearted Sesshomaru is_, she thought, _how can he not love these children?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jaken wiped sweat from his brow and groaned. The ridge seemed to go up forever. He had been looking for Sesshomaru for days without any idea where the demon had gone. He had only his instincts and his staff to guide him, and both said he needed to cross this ridge. With a sigh, he resumed trudging through the underbrush. It couldn't be much farther.

At long last, he pushed through a final screen of dry, scratchy brush to find himself on the crest of the ridge. Before him, the ridge descended slowly into a wide shallow plain that seemed to stretch to the horizon. A bright blue ribbon of river wound through the plain in the near distance. Farther away, the dark, rumpled line of a forest was visible.

And striding calmly along the bank of the river was a figure that could only be Sesshomaru!

"My Lord!" Jaken shouted. He waved the staff wildly. "Lord Sesshomaru! It's me, Jaken!" Jaken raced down the slope toward the river and Sesshomaru. As he expected, because of his short stature, he lost sight of Sesshomaru as soon as he was partway down the ridge and the bushes blocked his vision, but Jaken didn't care. He could feel the tug of Sesshomaru's presence now. He rushed through the brush and scrub desperately, not caring as sharp thorns snagged his robe and poked his skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted as soon as he was clear. Sesshomaru had stopped to wait for him. Jaken hurried up to him and bowed deeply, both to show his respect and to catch his breath. "My Lord!" Jaken gasped out between breaths, "Rin is in danger! A demon has kidnapped her! He demands that you come to face him or he will kill her!"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, but in his stillness, he suddenly radiated a dangerous coldness that made Jaken straighten up quickly.

"When did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Six days ago, my Lord. I have been looking for you ever since."

"Did the demon tell you his name?"

"Bosoporu, my Lord. The men who took Rin said their master's name was Bosoporu."

"I see." Sesshomaru looked toward the northwest horizon. His hand lifted slowly and came to rest on the handle of the Tokijin. Jaken shuddered. Even that slight contact released the evil aura of the demon sword. "I was clearly too impatient in my youth," Sesshomaru murmured. "I should have made sure every trace of Bosoporu's spirit was destroyed." Without another word, he turned and started walking toward the northwest.

Jaken scurried after him. "What will you do, my Lord?"

"Kill him," Sesshomaru replied flatly.

They walked in silence for several minutes.

"What of my children?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly. "What happened to them?"

Jaken was so startled, he didn't answer right away. This was the first time he had ever heard Sesshomaru refer to his offspring as "my children", not "Rin's children". Jaken realized he had hesitated too long when Sesshomaru looked down at him. "They are safe, my Lord," he said quickly. "I took them to Inuyasha and he said he would take care of them."

"My brother?"

"I did not know where else to leave them while I looked for you!" Jaken looked up pleadingly. "He is your brother, my Lord, no matter what your differences are. Your children are his flesh and blood."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. "So Inuyasha knows about Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I had to tell him everything."

"He will probably interfere."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because it is in his nature to want to help people. It is one of the many things I have always found incomprehensible about him." Sesshomaru stroked the hilt of the Tensaiga. He lengthened his stride and Jaken had to trot to keep up. "We will have to hurry. It is a long way. There is transportation ahead."

Jaken peered ahead, wandering what creature Sesshomaru had enslaved to carry him. Well, whatever it was, anything would be better than walking. Jaken was sick to death of walking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That is quite an impressive fortress," Miroku said.

The signs of an old landslide were still in evidence, but the central part of the canyon had been cleared and the rubble used to construct an edifice of stunning proportions, including a curtain wall that completely blocked off the canyon. Guards paced the top of the wall and sentries stood above the heavy iron gate in the middle.

"It's pretty conventional, if you ask me," Inuyasha replied with a shrug. "It's designed to defend against a human army. What kind of a demon is this Bosoporu? You think he'd be more afraid of getting attacked by demons."

"I think he's very clever," Sango said. "He's planning for all contingencies. I'm sure he has other defenses for demon attacks."

"Maybe." Inuyasha studied the fortress with a frown. "It's gonna make it tough for us to get in, though." From their vantage point on the mountain above the canyon, they had a good view of the fortress below. He scanned the canyon walls behind and above the fortress. The rubble from the landslide had been loosened by the construction. Any attempt to traverse them would undoubtedly cause more landslides, but the fortress was too far out into the canyon for this to cause them any trouble. "Are you sure there's a barrier, Miroku?"

"Why are you asking me? You can feel it as plainly as I can."

Inuyasha twitched his shoulders. "But it doesn't feel like a normal demon miasma. There's something, I don't know, wrong with it."

"Kilala thinks so too," Sango said.

Kilala growled in agreement.

"You can still break it with the Red Tetsusaiga, can't you, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Probably. But you know, I think we should try a straight frontal assault first."

"Why?"

"Because Bosoporu's been out of it for a long time. He won't know anything about me. I want to get a feel for him before I show him all my power. Remember, our goal is to get Rin back alive. If he gets desperate, he might kill her. We need to trick him into coming out because he thinks he can beat us and kill him in the open."

Miroku nodded admiringly. "Good heavens, Inuyasha! That is actually a well-reasoned, well-thought out plan. I'm astonished."

"Give it a rest, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"After all these years, I may be forced to come to that conclusion."

Shippo and Sango snickered.

Inuyasha muttered something unflattering under his breath and stalked away. "Let's get going," he snarled over his shoulder. "We have a few hours before sunset. Let's see if we can't kill off a few of his henchmen before dinner."


	7. Rin's Life

Chapter 7: Rin's Life

Inuyasha stalked up to the massive iron gate of Bosoporu's fortress with the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. On top of the wall, guards stared down at him contemptuously as he came to a halt within comfortable shouting distance.

"I've come for the woman Rin!" Inuyasha shouted. "Send her out and I may not kill you!"

Harsh laughter echoed from the top of the wall.

"Are we supposed to fear you, half-demon?" one of the guards shouted back. "You're no threat for anyone here. Go about your business and maybe we won't kill you!" More laughter greeted the man's words and he grinned at his companions.

"I'm not going to waste my time on trash like you!" Inuyasha responded. "Tell Bosoporu that Sesshomaru's little brother has come over to clean up his mess."

The laughter died away. "Sesshomaru's brother?" The same guard leaned over the wall to squint at Inuyasha.

"I didn't know Sesshomaru had a brother," another guard said. He threw a worried glance at Inuyasha. "We'd better get the Captain."

"Why bother?" said the first guard. "He's just some petty half-demon. I'll go take care of him." The man disappeared from the top of the wall.

"I'm getting the Captain," the second guard said and he, too, disappeared. The remaining guards crowded along the edge of the wall, looking down at Inuyasha and talking quietly among themselves.

A small door, just large enough to admit one man, opened in the right-hand gate and the first guard stepped out. He was taller than Inuyasha by two hand-spans and his broad shoulders supported thickly muscled arms. He hefted a heavy axe as he moved clear of the gate and a cruel grin spread across his face.

"I'll make quick work of you, half-demon," the guard growled, "because I'm such a nice guy."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right." He swung the Tetsusaiga forward and gripped it with both hands. "You just gonna talk or can you fight?"

The man snarled a coarse oath and charged forward, lifting his axe. He swung the heavy blade at Inuyasha's head in a flat arc. Inuyasha didn't bother to duck. He blocked the axe with the Tetsusaiga and knocked it back. The guard grunted in surprise.

"So you got a little strength in those puny arms, eh, half-demon?" he growled. "At least that will make hacking the life out of you a little more fun."

"Talk, talk, talk!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Why do the big ones always spend more time talking than fighting?"

The guard's eyes bulged. "Wha…! You stinking, little...!" He raised his axe and chopped straight down at Inuyasha's head.

Rather than move aside, Inuyasha blocked the strike by lifting the Tetsusaiga over his head. The power in that blow forced him to bend his knees to absorb the shock, but he stopped the axe and held it. He grinned savagely at the guard, showing his sharp white fangs. Surprise blossomed on the guard's face and he stared at Inuyasha. Up on the wall, cries of surprise and alarm rang from the men watching.

Realizing he couldn't force his way past Inuyasha's block, the guard disengaged and leaped back. He studied Inuyasha with narrowed eyes, observing Inuyasha's stance and the way he held his sword. "You're still no match for me, little demon!" he growled. "I've killed bigger and better men than you." He charged forward again and launched a ferocious attack, swinging his axe much faster than one might have expected for such a heavy weapon.

Inuyasha blocked the attacks effortlessly without returning any offensive blows.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala watched the fight from a safe distance.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Shippo demanded. "He could have killed that guy three times by now."

"I think he's waiting for something," Sango replied. Rather than watching the fight, she was studying the men standing on the top of the wall. "There! I bet that's it." She pointed at the wall, where another man had appeared. Even from where they stood, they could see the gold patch on his shoulder identifying him as an officer.

Right on cue, Inuyasha went on the offensive. He didn't bother to use the wind scar. The Tetsusaiga was just a blur in his hand as he rained blows on his opponent. The guard backpedaled, blocking Inuyasha's attacks with increasing desperation, but the outcome was inevitable. He missed a block and the Tetsusaiga hacked through his middle with such force that the man was cut in two. Inuyasha jumped back to avoid the fountain of blood, but he still got splashed. He shouldered the Tetsusaiga again and stepped casually around the gory remains.

"So, like I said: send the woman Rin out and I may not kill you."

"I told him to wait for you, Captain!"

The captain leaned over the parapet and glared at Inuyasha. "Do you honestly think that killing one of my men will frighten me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care if it does or not. I already said I don't want to waste my time with you. My business is with Bosoporu. If he has a problem with my brother, he should take it up with Sesshomaru, not his woman. What a damn coward!"

The captain flushed angrily. "Bosoporu is the lord of this region! You better show him the proper respect!"

"If he's lord of this region, you might want to mention it to the locals, who've never even heard of him!" Inuyasha snorted. "He's just some has-been demon who doesn't know better than to stay in the hole my brother shoved him into."

Some of the guards began muttering uncertainly among themselves. Inuyasha's confidence was clearly opening up doubts in a few minds. The captain looked around quickly and his angry glare darkened.

"Are you going to listen to this nobody?" he exclaimed. "Or are you going to remember the proof of Bosoporu's power? He could crush this insect with one hand. But it's our job to defend the castle, so get down there and destroy him!" He pointed at Inuyasha as he shouted.

There was a sudden scramble and the guards rushed down from the wall. Loud clangs announced the gates were being unlatched and Inuyasha watched calmly as they swung slowly open. A dozen guards stood in the opening as the gates clanged back against the wall, with more rushing up from behind.

Miroku glanced at Sango. "That seems like just a few more than Inuyasha can handle without using the wind scar."

Sango hefted the Hiraiku. "Don't tell him that." She leaped onto Kilala's back. "Let's go, Kilala!" The two of them swooped away.

"Coming, Shippo?" Miroku dashed toward the fortress.

Shippo sighed. "Here we go again." He raced after Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku as the monk stopped beside him. "I don't need any help."

"I know, but why should you have all the fun?"

"Shippo," Inuyasha said, again without looking, "once the fighting starts, see if you can get into the fortress. Try to find Rin."

"What about Bosoporu?"

Inuyasha showed his fangs. "Oh, I think he'll come out once the fighting starts. Shall we?"

"Let's go!" Miroku cried. He and Inuyasha charged forward together.

Shippo hung back and watched as Miroku and Inuyasha clashed with the enemy forces, aided by Sango from above. Bosoporu's forces were well-trained, but it became clear rather quickly that they were no match for the ferocious attack of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Archers who appeared on top of the wall with drawn bows were immediately cut down by Sango's Hiraiku. Inuyasha and Miroku's charge had bottled the guards up in the gateway, preventing them from fanning out to surround the two men. Using physical strength alone, Inuyasha and Miroku systematically cut down the guards as they tried to force their way out.

Standing behind his men, the captain screamed orders, growing increasingly panicked as his forces were rapidly diminished.

"Look out!" Sango shouted from above. "Demons!" She flung the Hiraiku in the direction of the fortress, into a swarm of demons. Kilala followed after it with a roar of fury, diving into the swarm with tooth and claw.

"That looks like too many for just Sango!" Miroku cried.

"I've had enough of this anyway!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Wind scar!" He raised the Tetsusaiga up over his head and slammed it into the ground. Giant fissures shattered the ground as the Tetsusaiga launched a wave of power through the gate and into the demon swarm. Several of the guards, caught by the full brunt of the blast, were flung away like rag dolls. Kilala zoomed clear as the wave tore through the demons, burning them away to nothing on the spot.

"STOP!"

The voice rang like thunder through the canyon. The few guards who were still standing, or who could regain their feet, went still. Sango and Kilala dropped to the ground inside the curtain wall as Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo made their way inside over the ground ripped up by the wind scar. A figure stood on the steps in front of the large iron-bound doors of the fortress.

"Do you feel it?" Miroku murmured. "The miasma is coming from him. That must be Bosoporu."

Inuyasha nodded silently. He glanced at Shippo and lifted an eyebrow. Shippo nodded and the five of them walked forward. Hastily, the remaining guards and their captain hurried to form a line at the base of the steps between the advancing party and their master, although they clearly knew this to be an inadequate defense.

Like Sesshomaru, the demon Bosoporu did not look dangerous, but he radiated a sense of dark power. Except for his pointed ears and clawed hands, his appearance was more human than Inuyasha's. He looked the five of them over with open contempt, unfazed by the destruction of his human and demon forces.

"This is quite amusing," Bosoporu said in a light voice. "I did not know Sesshomaru had a brother."

"That's because he ground you into dust before I was born," Inuyasha retorted.

A slight tightening of his jaw was Bosoporu's only reaction to Inuyasha's words. "Indeed. Well, you and your brother must be quite close for you to come here in his stead. Or does his woman mean more to you than she does to him?"

"Actually, I hate my brother and Rin means very little to me. Arrogant demons like you just piss me off." Inuyasha pointed his sword at Bosoporu. "But give me Rin and maybe I'll decide I don't need to kill you right now."

Bosoporu threw his head back and laughed. "You call me arrogant? A wretched half-demon like you does not even have the right to speak my name!" He lifted a hand and made a throwing motion in Inuyasha's direction.

Something unseen slammed into Inuyasha and sent him tumbling. The backlash scattered the other four in all directions. Inuyasha rolled over three times and came to his feet, skidding to a halt with the Tetsusaiga at the ready in front of him.

"I hope you're just warming up," Inuyasha growled. "I've been hit harder by little kids."

A wrinkle of annoyance formed between Bosoporu's perfect brows. He came down the steps and passed between two of the guards, who moved aside hastily to avoid actually touching the demon.

"My lord!" the captain said nervously. He stepped forward so he was almost level with Bosoporu. "Do not put yourself at risk."

"I have nothing to fear from this creature," Bosoporu said. He favored Inuyasha with a contemptuous smile. "He is a mere half-demon. The power of his blade cannot touch me."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and summoned the wind scar again. Behind Bosoporu, the guards dove to either side to get out of the damage path as the sword's power swept over the demon. The front portal of the fortress partially collapsed as the ground under the steps shattered.

Bosoporu stood calmly amid the swirling dust as if nothing had happened.

In the confusion, Shippo slipped past the sprawled guards, scampered over the tumbled stones of the front steps and disappeared into the fortress.

"You are wasting your power, half-demon. I can endure a strike one hundredfold stronger than that." Bosoporu lifted his hand and flung his power at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha was knocked through the air this time. He landed on his back, but he quickly rolled onto his feet to face Bosoporu again. "I could say the same thing, demon. Your little love taps are just foreplay."

Bosoporu snarled and lifted both hands. His body began to swell and his skin darkened to a deep blue. Sharp horns sprouted from either side of his head and his face pushed forward to form a square, blunt muzzle.

"He's a ram demon!" Miroku shouted. "Sango! Get down!" But Sango was already diving behind a tumble of fallen stone with Kilala. Miroku flung himself flat on the ground.

Bosoporu opened his mouth and his voice shook the air like thunder. "Now you will feel the true weight of my power!" He brought his hands together with a loud clap. Dark flows of energy twisted up his arms and surged like flame into the air above him.

Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga in front of him with both hands. Its blade rippled with white flame.

"Now you DIE!" Bosoporu roared. He flung his arms forward and the dark energy arched toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga over his head. "Backlash wave!" he cried and threw the combined energy of his own and Bosoporu's power back at Bosoporu.

"WHAT!" Bosoporu roared in shock as his own attack slammed back into his face. Black fire raged around his body, consuming him. Bosoporu screamed in agony. The echoes of his cry started landslides at the back of the canyon.

Inuyasha watched in grim satisfaction as Bosoporu was completely consumed by his own evil flame. The few surviving guards staggered to their feet and fled in panic as the last traces of their master disappeared in wisps of oily smoke. Inuyasha and his companions let them go.

"That was something," Miroku said. "I haven't seen a ram like that demon for a long time."

"Me neither," said Sango. She walked up with the Hiraiku dangling behind one shoulder. "Do you think Shippo needs help?" She glanced toward the fortress entrance. "Oh, never mind, here he comes."

Shippo appeared carrying Rin, but it was immediately clear that something was wrong. Her stiff body was fixed in a sitting position and Shippo walked with her balanced carefully on top of his head. The others hurried forward to meet him.

"She's encased in some kind of barrier!" Shippo announced as he put her down.

Up close, they could all see the faint shimmer of the spell holding Rin captive. Miroku closed his eyes and laid his hand on the barrier.

"It is a barrier," Miroku confirmed. He reached under his robe and pulled out a strip of paper. He pressed the sutra against the barrier. The barrier shimmered faintly and the sutra peeled away. "Damn!" Miroku muttered. He produced a different sutra and stuck it on the barrier. That sutra, too, just peeled away. Miroku shook his head. "Nothing I have will defeat this. Can you use the red Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha immediately shook his head. "The amount of power I'd need would crush her."

Kilala growled and looked up. Sango followed her gaze. "What's that?" She pointed at something flying toward them over the top of the ridge.

"It looks like a dragon," Shippo said.

"It's Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said decisively. As he spoke, the small figures on the back of the dragon became plain to the other three.

As the dragon swooped toward the ground, someone leaped from its back. The figure immediately began to change shape and by the time it hit the ground, a white dog that towered higher than the fortress galloped toward them.

"Back off!" Inuyasha ordered quickly. "Get away from Rin. He doesn't think well in this form." The five of them immediately retreated to the curtain wall.

The ground shuddered beneath Sesshomaru' paws as he stalked past the fortress. His great golden eyes blinked for a moment in their direction and then he looked down at Rin. By this time, the dragon had landed and Jaken hurried to join his master.

Jaken stared at Rin in alarm. "She is under a spell, Lord Sesshomaru! It is a powerful barrier."

Sesshomaru did not make a sound. Slowly, he lowered his head until his nose was just touching the top of Rin's head.

"If you try to break it, she will die!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, carefully closed his jaws around Rin's body and lifted her off the ground.

"My lord!" Jaken cried.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tightened his jaws. There was a loud crack and Rin suddenly went limp, her limbs dangling out between Sesshomaru's sharp fangs. Sesshomaru set her gently on the ground.

Jaken dropped to his knees beside her body. "Oh, no! My lord, what have you done?"

And then the demon dog was gone and Sesshomaru stood beside them, looking down at Rin's lifeless form.

"Her life has always belonged to me," Sesshomaru said quietly. "She will forgive me."

"But, my lord…"

"Besides," Sesshomaru continued, just as quietly, "I have already parted the veil between death and life for her once." And he slowly drew the Tensaiga.


	8. Flower Petals

Chapter 8: Flower Petals

Kagome had just managed to get the children settled down for a nap when all four suddenly woke up crying. Their heartbroken weeping sent a terrible chill through Kagome. As she struggled to hug and comfort all four at once, she couldn't help fearing what this might mean. _Inuyasha_, she thought, _come back soon, and bring good news!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru stood beside Rin's body and swept the Tensaiga over her. He did not speak as he returned the Tensaiga to its sheath and knelt down at her side.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, "did it work?"

"See for yourself," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin stirred. Slowly, she lifted a hand and rubbed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and blinked up at the afternoon sky. A smile as beautiful as the rising sun crossed her face when she saw Sesshomaru.

"You came for me, my lord!" she whispered.

"Of course I did. You are mine, are you not?"

"Yes!" Rin sat up and looked down at herself in surprise. "The barrier is gone! Bosoporu said the spell would kill me if it was broken."

"I refused to accept that," Sesshomaru answered quietly. "It is for me alone to decide if we shall part and I do not choose to be apart from you. I… need you."

"Oh, my lord!" Rin threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and held her against him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head until his lips were touching her neck.

Inuyasha stared in complete disbelief. "I don't believe it!"

"Did he just say he needed her!" Shippo echoed in astonishment.

"It almost sounds like… like he loves her!" Sango murmured.

"Are we sure that's Sesshomaru?" Miroku muttered.

"I have my doubts," Inuyasha replied.

Rin abruptly turned and stared at Jaken. "Jaken!" she exclaimed in sudden fear. "Where are the children? Did something happen to them?"

"I… I gave them to Inuyasha!" Jaken said, sounding flustered. His eyes flicked to Inuyasha and back.

Rin sat back and looked at Inuyasha. "But…" Tears formed in her eyes. "But where are they?"

Inuyasha quickly strode forward. "Your children are safe, Rin. They're with my friend Kagome in the future."

"In the future?" Rin's confusion did not keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru stood up, drawing Rin to her feet. "I would also like this explained," he said. "I understand that you can travel to Kagome's time, but how is it that my children could also do so?"

"I took them," Inuyasha said. "Kagome and I can take pretty much anything through the well, so I figured it would work with the kids and it did. It seemed like the safest place since, even if Bosoporu learned of their existence, he wasn't going to be able to find them there."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. "I am in your debt, Inuyasha. Although I could have taken care of Bosoporu myself, I thank you for showing such care for my children."

Sango leaned over and whispered to Shippo, "That's two times now he's admitted those kids are his."

"Yeah," Shippo nodded. "It's starting to creep me out."

"Maybe we've been misjudging him all these years," Miroku said. "After all, he helped that human village protect themselves from Bosoporu before."

"That's right," Inuyasha said. He fixed his eyes on Sesshomaru. "Do you remember a priestess named Senowyn?"

"Yes."

"Why did you help her save her village? It doesn't seem like you."

Sesshomaru almost smiled. "I was impressed by her devotion to her people. When she chose to give her life for them, I decided to honor her memory by destroying Bosoporu. It is unfortunate I did not do a better job."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's arm. "May we go and get the children now? They must be very worried."

"Of course." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "I assume there is no impediment to retrieving the children from Kagome right away?"

"Shouldn't be." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his companions. "Kilala won't mind carrying us all back, will she?"

"No," Sango said.

"Good. Let's go."

"One moment," Sesshomaru said. "Rin, go with Jaken. I have something I want to do first." Rin did not look happy, but she followed Jaken to the dragon. Sesshomaru turned to face the fortress and drew the Tokijin. The sword's evil miasma billowed out in a red fog that was visible to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Let's get out of here," Inuyasha said quickly. "They can catch up." He hurried with the others to Kilala and the four of them quickly climbed onto her broad back. Kilala leaped into the air and they zoomed away.

Sesshomaru raised the Tokijin and walked up to the towering wall of the castle. With his considerable demon strength, he slammed the sword into the castle, smashing the wall and sending massive cracks through the structure that quickly reduced it to rubble, aided by the gnawing evil of the Tokijin's power. He regarded his handiwork expressionlessly for a moment and then walked over to join Rin and Jaken.

"I am sorry I let this trouble come to your door, Rin."

"It will be all right, my lord, once I have my children back."

Sesshomaru touched her cheek gently. "Our children, Rin."

Rin's eyes went completely round. "Do… do you mean that, my lord?" she asked uncertainly.

"I am not the best mate for a human woman," he replied softly, "but I am nevertheless yours. I do not begrudge the children I have given you."

Rin put her arms around him. "I love you, my lord!"

"I know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The children recovered from their momentary grief, but Kagome was still worried. The children were half-demons, so she never doubted they might have a deeper connection to their mother than a full human child might have. She fed them a large dinner loaded with carbohydrates to make them sleepy and put them to bed a little early. She left Souta to read them a story, because the children found his voice more soothing than hers, and returned to the kitchen to help her mother finish cleaning up.

"Are they asleep already?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No. Souta's reading them a bedtime story."

"Ah."

"I'm worried, Mom. I'm afraid something bad has happened."

"Why's that?"

"The children all woke up crying at the same time this afternoon. I'm worried that something happened to Rin."

"They seemed all right at dinner."

"I know, but still. They're half-demons. Demons have an innate spiritual power. It's possible they could feel their mother's life, even across time."

"But… that's all in the past. You speak as if it's happening right now."

"I don't know! It confuses me too, sometimes. I just hope I hear from Inuyasha soon."

"Be patient, dear."

"I'm trying."

But Kagome was completely unable to sleep that night. Every time she started to doze off, worried thoughts about Rin would intrude on her brain and force her wide awake again. She spent the night alternately staring at her ceiling and at the clock, wishing she knew what was going on.

"You look like crap," Souta greeted her cheerfully the next morning.

"Gee, thanks!" Kagome grumbled. "Pour me some tea, would you? I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"Still worried?" Souta handed her a filled teacup.

Kagome took a deep swallow of the tea and sighed. "Yeah. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I need to know what's going on. I'm really starting to worry."

"Mom and I can look after the children if you want to make a quick trip through the well," Souta said seriously.

Kagome nodded. "I've been thinking about doing that. Is Mom up yet?"

"She's outside."

Kagome downed the rest of her tea. "I'll go talk to her."

The door opened and Mrs. Higurashi poked her head in. "Oh, good, Kagome; you're up." She smiled and stepped through the door. "Look who I found."

Inuyasha stepped through the door behind her.

Relief flooded Kagome and she jumped to her feet. "Inuyasha!" she cried. She dashed over and flung her arms around him. "I've been so worried! Please tell me everything is all right."

Inuyasha embraced her warmly. "Everything is all right."

She looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Really." He smiled at her. "We rescued Rin yesterday. She's fine. In fact, she's waiting on the other side of the well for her kids."

"Thank goodness!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's wonderful news. Let's go get the children up right now." She took his hand and led him toward their bedroom. "I was so afraid something bad happened yesterday. The children all started crying at once and I thought… Well, it doesn't matter what I thought."

"Well…" Inuyasha hesitated. "Rin did die briefly, but Sesshomaru brought her back."

"What?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and urged her forward. "I said everything's all right now. But we need to get these kids back to their mother."

"All right, but I want a longer explanation later." Kagome resumed walking.

The children were still asleep on their futons, curled up in little balls. Kagome couldn't help smiling.

"They are so danged cute." She glanced at Inuyasha. "You know, when my mom saw these kids, she started asking questions about you and me."

Inuyasha went pale. "About us? Why?"

"You know why." Kagome grinned at him. "My mom thinks she deserves some grandkids."

"Um… Well… But… I live in the past and you live here and well… I don't see how that would work and…" he trailed off, looking desperate.

Kagome laughed. "Don't panic. I'm not asking for a commitment. Not now, anyway," she finished with a wide smile.

Inuyasha's mouth worked silently.

Kagome leaned over and shook Sonnemaru's shoulder. "Wake up, Sonne. I have good news."

Sonnemaru sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What is it, Miss Kagome?" Then she saw Inuyasha and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha's here to take you home," Kagome said. "Your mother is waiting for you."

"Really!" Sonnemaru's face lit up. "Mama's back!"

"Yes! Help me wake everyone and get your things together. It's time to go home."

"Yay!" Sonnemaru squealed and she pounced on Massenmaru. "Massen! Wake up! Mama's back!"

"Huh?" Massenmaru mumbled sleepily.

Kebakushin sat up. "What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes with both hands.

Kagome woke Koshitenba. "Wake up, Koshi!"

"Mama's back! Mama's back!" Sonnemaru chanted. "We get to go home! Wake up!"

"Mama!" Koshitenba cried. She jumped to her feet and looked around. "Where?"

"At home, silly!" Sonnemaru said, but she hugged her little sister tightly.

"Let's pack up all your toys, children," Kagome said. "You can take everything with you."

"Yay!" Four little voices cheered in unison and they began dashing about the room, collecting the various toys and things they had accumulated over the past several days.

Inuyasha stared. "Where did they get all this stuff? They haven't been here that long!"

"You try taking care of four little kids who miss their mother," Kagome said pointedly. "Just help us pack."

It took several minutes to get everything assembled. By the time they made their way back into the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi had rice balls packed and ready to go. She held her arms out to the children and they crowded into them for one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you, children," she told them with tears in her eyes. "You're welcome back anytime."

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta escorted them to the well house and watched as Kagome and Inuyasha sorted out the baggage and the children so they were either carrying or touching everything. At last, all was ready and they climbed up onto the edge of the well.

"I may be gone a few days," Kagome called. "See you later!"

And they jumped into the well.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shippo leaned over the edge of the well and stared down into its dark depths. "This sure is taking a long time. I wonder what they're doing."

"Kagome didn't know he was coming," Miroku said reasonably. "I'm sure it's just taking them time to get organized."

Sesshomaru was seated comfortably against a tree, watching with his usual expressionless gaze. Rin, however, was pacing back and forth between Sesshomaru and the well, clutching her hands together.

"Please try not to worry, Rin," Sango said. "I know Kagome would not let anything happen to your children."

Rin tried to smile. "I'm not worried," she lied.

"Here they come!" Shippo announced, and Rin dashed over to stare into the well.

"Look out!" Inuyasha called. "We've got a lot of stuff." He climbed to the top of the well with Koshitenba in one arm, wedged in by an assortment of toys. Rin immediately snatched the little girl out of his grasp, sending toys tumbling every which way. "Great!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Mama!" Koshitenba cried. She clung to her mother tightly with tears spilling down her little cheeks. "I missed you so much, Mama!"

"My baby!" Rin whispered. "I missed you, too. I've been so worried."

Inuyasha helped first Massenmaru and then Kebakushin out of the well and they dashed over to grasp their mother around the waist.

"My boys!" Rin cried. She freed one arm so she could grasp the nearest around the shoulders.

Inuyasha climbed out and hauled out a bunch more stuff, followed by Sonnemaru and then Kagome.

"Good lord!" Shippo stared around in amazement. "What is all this stuff?"

"Ask Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Just toys," Kagome said innocently.

"Mama!" Sonnemaru shouted. She wedged herself in between Rin and Massenmaru.

Rin dropped to her knees so she could hug all four of her children at once. "I missed you all so much," she said. Her eyes were bright with tears. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"We were worried about you, Mama," Sonnemaru said. The others all nodded, their little faces damp with tears.

"Everything's all right now." Rin stroked Sonnemaru's hair and kissed each child on the cheek. "We're together again and your father will never let anyone take me away from you again."

For the first time, the children looked past their mother to Sesshomaru, who was still seated next to the tree. He tilted his head slightly to one side and held out his hand. Tentatively, Koshitenba closed the distance between them and climbed into his lap. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I trust you did not cause Kagome too much trouble."

"No Papa," Koshitenba said gravely.

"Good."

The other three children approached their father. He took each one by the hand and drew them close for a kiss.

"I am glad nothing happened to you," Sesshomaru said.

"Will you stay with us, Papa?" Massenmaru asked.

Sesshomaru studied his son's face for a moment. "Yes. I will stay."

"Yay!" Koshitenba cried and she flung her little arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sonnemaru sat next to him and snuggled inside the circle of his arm. Massenmaru leaned against the stump of his missing arm and Kebakushin draped across his knees.

A faint smile touched Sesshomaru's lips.

"Did you see that?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "I think he just smiled!"

"No way," Inuyasha whispered back. "His face would crack."

Rin knelt down next to her family. "Will you really stay with us, my lord?"

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru carefully lifted his arm free from Sonnemaru and cupped Rin's face in his hand. "I've had enough of traveling. I think I will live with you for a while." He drew her face to his and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I don't believe it," Inuyasha said. "That is not my brother."

Kagome smiled. "He certainly has changed." She lifted an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Maybe his example will inspire other members of the family to settle down."

"What!"

"It would be about time," Shippo remarked.

"What!"

"He's starting to repeat himself," Miroku commented.

"He does have some catching up to do," Sango noted.

"What!"

"He's doing it again."

Kagome looped her arm through Inuyasha's. "Why don't we go talk about it?"

"Uh… uh… uh…"

"Don't let the children leave without saying goodbye."

"We won't." Miroku, Sango and Shippo waved as Kagome led a pale and stuttering Inuyasha away.

"I think his carefree days are over," Miroku said.

"Speaking of that…" Sango fixed a sharp eye on Miroku and Miroku went pale. "I think you and I should have a talk as well." She grabbed him by the arm and marched him away.

Shippo immediately began scanning the sky. "I better hide from Shouni," he mumbled. "There is way too much settling down in the air." And he scurried away toward the village.

Sonnemaru pointed at the toys piled up by the well. "Mama, look at all the nice things Miss Kagome gave us."

Rin examined the pile with some dismay. "We may need a larger house."

"That's all right," Sesshomaru said. He sounded amused. "I'm sure Jaken would be happy to add a few rooms onto the house."

"What! Me!" Jaken stared.

"Perhaps you can get my brother and his friends to help. They seem to enjoy prying into my affairs."

Jaken put a hand over his face. "Of course, my lord. Why not? We're all just one big happy family, now, aren't we?"

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes. "Yes, we are all one family now."

Rin smiled happily. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you, too, Rin."

The End


End file.
